El dolor de amar a alguien
by ageha98
Summary: Aihara Kotoko, una chica simple pero optimista y alegre, enamorada del chico mas popular Irie Naoki, pero ella ve que es frío con ella y encima se va a casar con otra chica por conveniencia y su corazón es destrozada completamente pero también su familia tiene un secreto que aun no es revelado? y que cambiará por completo la vida de Kotoko.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Itazura na Kiss no me pertenece.

Historia original

* * *

El dolor de amar a alguien.

Capítulo 1

Aihara Kotoko, una chica super optimista que estudia en la escuela, si bien no es una de las mejores estudiantes de la élite, pero, tiene esa alegría y sonrisa que puede alegrar a cualquiera que fuese su amigo o amiga. Enamorada desde el primer instante de Irie Naoki cuando dio el discurso de bienvenida a los nuevos estudiantes.

Es muy guapo- Dice ella en sus pensamientos y fantasea como toda niña enamoradiza por haber encontrado su primer amor.

Luego de dos años estando bajo las sombras y espiando a su amor desde lejos, tiene el valor de entregar una pequeña carta con su nombre para que sepa sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Pp- porfavor recibe mi carta Irie-Kun – Ella con las manos temblorosas y las mejillas sonrojadas.

Ella muy tímida y sonrojada espera que Irie Naoki, el chico más popular e inteligente de todo su generación, reciba su carta con la esperanza de que la conozca y así tener una posibilidad de que se entiendan y comiencen una relación, pero…

No me interesa – Lo dice con voz fría y ojos de desprecio.

No se imaginaba que "Irie-kun" así era como lo llamaba iba a rechazarla al segundo que le indicaba la carta para que lo recibiera, ella sorprendida y sin decir una palabra, quedó en shock por unos minutos y se dio cuenta de que todos alrededor de ella se reían sobre sus espaldas, caminó y caminó sobre los pasillos escuchando murmullos dentro de la escuela…

Oye, es ella que se confesó a Irie Naoki?- murmullos.

Si, es ella – Dijo una chica con la que le estaba preguntando.

Que idiota es, piensa que Irie Naoki, el chico mas cool de la escuela se fije en una chica que es torpe y tiene muy malas notas? Jajaja, es muy patético – Decían detrás de kotoko.

Shhh te va a escuchar – Murmuraban sobre ella.

Kotoko muy dolida por el incidente salió corriendo de los pasillos para dirigirse a su aula y encontrarse con sus amigas más cercanas.

Lo hiciste bien kotoko – Dijo Satomi con su mano sobre la cabeza de Kotoko mientras ella estaba sentada y cubierta su cara con sus brazos.

Ese Irie Naoki que se cree que es? Una celebridad? – La apoyaba su otra amiga Jinko.

No te preocupes Kotoko tu eres fuerte y alegre, no te desamines por esos insolentes que hablan sobre tus espaldas, hiciste lo que pudiste – Dijo Satomi a ella que tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

* * *

Al cabo de un mes que pasó sobre la confesión de Aihara Kotoko al chico más popular de las escuela, Irie Naoki, aún seguían rumores sobre ella y la menospreciaban, pero no perdió los ánimos y siguió adelante, pero hubo una cosa que no podía superar, el amor que tenía hacia él, era tan grande ese amor que nunca pudo olvidar y decidió que lo seguiría intentando, y tuvo esa oportunidad de conquistarlo cuando sucedió un terremoto que destruyó su casa que por suerte pudieron salir tanto su padre como ella, pero sin las pertenencias que tenían dentro de su casa, lo perdieron todo. Ante esta mala suerte el padre de Kotoko le informó a su hija que se mudarían a la casa de su viejo amigo, y ella encantada de que de nuevo podrían iniciar su vida, estaba más motivada pero, no se dio cuenta de que la casa del que mencionaba su padre era la casa de Irie Naoki. Al llegar, Irie le dejó muy claro que no se involucrara en sus cosas y que fingiera en la escuela de que nunca han entablado una amistad o una conversación entre ellos, Kotoko sorprendida por lo que dijo Irie-kun, pensó que tal vez necesitara renunciar a él, sin embargo, en el lapso de la llegada de los Aihara el padre y la madre de Irie estaban muy encantados de que ellos se quedaran en su casa, a pesar de que Yuuki el más pequeño de la familia también no estaba de acuerdo, pero lo que llevó a que Kotoko se entusiamara de que podría conquistar a Irie fue la mamá de Irie, Noriko.

Kotoko-chan esfuérzate para conquistar a onii-chan – Con brillos en los ojos en la mamá de Irie.

Me esforzaré mucho, tía – Con una sonrisa que la distinguía de cualquiera. Ya después de que se establecieran en la casa de los Irie pasó más de un año, Kotoko con su energía y emoción trató de que Irie se enamore de ella, pero no hubo ningún resultado ante los esfuerzos que ponía, porque siempre la trata de forma fría y de su propia boca emulaba muchas palabras hirientes hacia ella como "boba", "tonta", "estúpida" y hacían que Kotoko se apagara poco a poco sin que Irie se diera cuenta de lo que decía. Hubo una vez en la que Irie la besó detrás de un callejón a Kotoko porque ella dijo que iba a encontrar un nuevo amor, a lo que él reaccionó muy molesto porque sentía que Kotoko había ganado un poco su cariño y no quería que nadie se acercara a ella y la explicación del beso jamás se llegó hablar entre ellos. Ya en la Universidad de Tonan, Irie Naoki siguió siendo el número uno en popularidad y en notas mientras que Kotoko, como siempre con notas muy bajas pero que se las arregló para entrar en la Universidad.

Ya dos años viviendo juntos, Kotoko recibió una noticia en la que se derrumbó completamente, Irie, el amor de su vida se iba a casar con una chica "bonita", "inteligente", "educada" y con una posición social alta llamada "Sahoko", el porque de ese matrimonio? La conveniencia de que tuviera socios importantes en la empresa de su padre. Irie aceptó sin rechistar el matrimonio porque le convenía y era más fácil.

Irie-kun pp-porque? – Kotoko con ganas de llorar.

Eso no te incumbe en absoluto – Lo dijo que una voz fría y gruesa.

Pppp-pero pensé que…-Kotoko quería decir que si sentía algo por ella pero la interrumpió.

Ha? Pensaste que yo sentía algo por ti? Jaja eso es un chiste de mal gusto – Se rió de una manera en que la hizo sentir mal.

Eee-eso es…- Se fue corriendo del cuarto de Irie.

Al momento que Kotoko salió su cuarto Irie suspiró y sintió que lo que dijo estuvo mal y se lamentó mientras se recostaba en su cama. Ante las palabras de Irie, Kotoko lloró desconsoladamente en su cuarto en la que aún vivía.

Kotoko POV

Porque pasó todo esto?- Entre susurros sollozantes

Porque no fui esa chica que se casa con Irie-kun? Ya con los ojos llorosos Kotoko se acostó a dormir para que a la mañana siguiente sea todo una simple pesadilla, pero no fue así, lo que estaba viviendo era la realidad y estaba lloviendo como lo estaba haciendo dentro de su corazón pero lo que más la destruyó fue ver con sus propios ojos lo que pasaba a pocas calles de la casa…

Nnn...no puede ser…- Ella los vio, Irie-Kun besándose con Sahoko-san.

Debe ser mentira- Dentro de sus pensamientos decía las mismas palabras.

Porque tuve que ver esa escena entre ellos, snif, snif- Decía ella y salió corriendo del lugar en la que se encontraba. Corrió y corrió a más no poder en esa lluvia que según ella fue suerte porque escondía sus lágrimas entre las gotitas de agua que caían a cada segundo…

Porque?...Kotoko….porqué no te rendiste antes?- Se preguntaba ella misma en su mente.

Sabías que Irie-Kun no iba a corresponder tus sentimientos por mas que tu quisieras y te dedicaras- Caminando bajo la lluvia y se desmorronó llorando sin parar. PORQUE? AAHHHH!- Gritó sin que le importara quien estuviera alrededor y quedó así por unos pocos minutos más.

Después de que se desahogara caminó y caminó hasta llegar al restaurante de su padre…

KOTOKO! Que te pasó? Estas muy empapada…- Con ojos de preocupación le dijo el padre.

Papá ya no quiero vivir en la casa de Irie-kun- Vió a su hija con lágrimas en los ojos – Mi corazón ya no puede más, me lo han destrozado completamente. – Shigeo miró como su hija cambio de ser una alegre y optimista niña a una que la habían destrozado su corazón frágil y delicado.

No quiero enamorarme más- Dijo Kotoko abrazando a su padre, su padre comprendió y pensó muy seriamente lo que pasaba y dijo…

Hija, lamento mucho que tu amor no haya sido correspondido, la vida es así cariño - Consolando a su hija destrozada

Los momentos de dolor siempre serán así, pero también habrá momentos felices para tu vida- Shigeo lo dijo con todo el dolor porque no quería ver sufrir a su hija. Mientras consolaba a su precioso tesoro, sonó el teléfono de su padre y contestó.

Bueno?- Dijo el padre.

Como está Aihara-san? Mmm no perdón Aihara-sama- Shigeki lo escuchó desconcertado.

No me digas que…- Dijo en un tono preocupado que llamó la atención de Kotoko.

Si, entiendo. Gracias- Colgó la llamada.

Papá quien era?- Kotoko lo dijo en tono de confusión.

Hija…verás hay algo que te tengo que contar…nosotros no somos lo que tu piensas.- Shigeo en tono serio.

Que? No entiendo papá. Explícame- Kotoko preocupada.

Lo voy a explicar todo pero tú también tienes tus propios problemas y creo que la llamada que recibí te va a beneficiar en olvidar a Naoki-kun- Dijo el padre de kotoko.

Pero te tengo que preguntar algo…Estas dispuestas a enfrentar lo que se viene sin que sepas nada en este momento y a viajar conmigo a un lugar totalmente desconocido?- Preguntó shigeki.

Me estás asustando papá, que pasa?- Kotoko muy preocupada respondió.

Nosotros somos una familia de famosos millonarios y nos han pedido que regresemos cuánto antes- Shigeo lo dijo.

Quéeeeee?- Kotoko muy sorprendida.

Que pasará ahora en la vida de Aihara Kotoko con todos los sucesos que ha tenido que vivir?

Un amor que nunca será correspondido y ahora que su familia no es lo que es?

* * *

Nota: Hola como están, es la primera vez que hago esto, en realidad soy nueva en escribir historias sobre el romance y esas cosas, pero me ha gustado ver animes, en especial me llamó mucha la atención Itazura na Kiss, pero como no me conveció como es tratada la protagonista, no digo que sea mala pero a veces me deseperaba jeje y he visto muchas veces el anime porque me encanta y en este día cualquiera me puse a escribir lo que mi corazón decia sobre esta serie anime, la verdad lo escribí pensando que pasaría si hubiera otros escenario posibles fuera del contexto de la serie original. Perdónemne si hay muchas faltas de ortografía u oraciones sin sentido, ante todo esto mil disculpas espero que les guste. Y el primer capítulo es como un breve resumen hasta el punto donde conoce a cierta chica y de ahí comienza mi historia original. Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Itazura na kiss no me pertenece

Hola a todos espero que les guste mi historia aquí el siguente capítulo, la verdad lo hago por pura inspiración y también porque me encanta el anime, lamento si hay faltas de ortografía, aún soy nueva en esto jeje, que lo disfruten.

* * *

Capítulo 2

Papa es broma todo lo que me estás diciendo, verdad?- Ella estaba preocupada y asombrada por unos minutos más.

No, no es una broma hija, esta es la pura verdad- Ella con los ojos resecos de tanto llorar miró a su padre.

Porque ocultaste algo tan importante?- Le preguntó

Quería que tuvieras una vida lleno de amor y calidez familiar….porque cuando eras pequeña no te dábamos el cariño que tú pedías cuando vivíamos esa vida- le dijo.

mmm…que yo sepa yo nunca he vivido o he tenido recuerdos de esa vida de la que tú me dices- Kotoko aún más confundida.

Es verdad, tu no lo sabes de lo que ocurrió de esa vez que….No, mejor te cuento después, además tu no recuerdas porque eras muy pequeña así que era de esperarse- miró a su hija con cara de preocupación.

Pero en este momento... cual es tu decisión hija? Quieres cambiar? ¿Tener una nueva vida? ¿Olvidar tu amor por Naoki-kun?- Le dijo su padre nuevamente con tono serio.

En ese instante Kotoko, de nuevo recordó toda esa escena que vio horas atrás cuando iba de regreso a casa de los Irie y otra vez caían lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas por recordar ese dolor tan fuerte e intenso que hasta se quería morir, pero con todo lo que le dijo su papá, ya no sabe que es lo que quiere ahora.

Hija, te doy tiempo para que reflexiones las cosas y decidas que hacer, por supuesto cualquier cosa que tu decidas la respetaré, pero ten en cuenta esto... lo de cambiar de vida está fuera de discusión, tenemos que mudarnos y por supuesto cuando ya nos instalemos te contaré toda la verdad – Su padre se retiró para cerrar el restaurante mientras su hija se quedaba sentada en una de las mesas.

Pasaron dos horas y Kotoko seguía aún más confundida de lo que ya estaba, pensó como era su vida antes y ahora, en la manera que vivió y eso incluía que todavía seguía enamorada de Naoki, pero con todo lo que miró y sufrío horas antes fue la gota que derramó el vaso, ya no que quería más sufrimiento, ya no quería más dolor, ya no quería que la menospreciaran, ya no quería que la llamara "estúpida" y es cuando ella tomó la decisión y fue…

Parece que he estado persiguiendo a una sombra que es difícil de alcanzar jeje- Kotoko se burlaba de ella misma.

Creo que es hora de dar vuelta a la página y superarme poco a poco, voy a olvidar a Irie-kun para siempre, estaría mintiendo si dijera que ya no lo amo, aun lo sigo amando pero lo olvidaré cueste lo que cueste- dijo ella con motivación pero con un poco de tristeza y una pequeñas lágrimas que se caían silenciosamente en una noche de lluvias.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la casa Irie…

Que pasará con Kotoko?- Dijo dentro de sus pensamientos Naoki. – Ella nunca está afuera altas horas de la noche.- Pensó con tono frío y sin preocupación. De todos modos a mí no me importa ella, tal vez se ha de ver metido en problemas y yo no estoy dispuesto a ayudarla- se dijo así mismo.

Kotoko-chan no viene! Estoy muy preocupada. Onii-chan ve a buscarla!- Su madre le exigió.

Porque tengo que ir yo?- Naoki malhumorado. Ves? A esto me refiero siempre estoy en problemas por culpa de ella - Pensó

Ella ya tiene 20 años como para estarla buscando como a una niña pequeña- le reclamó

Jaa? Tu no sabes que ella es una chica? Y qué si le pasa algo?- Noriko alzó la voz

Onii-chan, mamá tal vez tenga la razón, ve a buscarla- Naoki miró asombrado a su hermano pequeño.

Tal vez sea una tonta y una estúpida pero puede que le haya pasado algo- Yuuki dijo con toda lo sinceridad posible porque el vio algo que ni su hermano ni la propia Kotoko sabía. Por supuesto él sabía dónde estaba ella...

Flashback

En el instante en que Kotoko iba a casa, Yuuki estaba tras de ella sin que la notara.

Mmm? Que hace la idiota parada allí como un poste?- se dijo y quiso asustarla detrás de ella con un grito pero se detuvo cuando vió a su hermano con Sahoko-san.

Onii-chaan? y Sahoko-san se están…- Yuuki miró con asombró lo que estaba ocurriendo justo enfrente de la casa de los Irie, no lo podía creer y se escondió detrás de una pared para que nadie lo viera.

Pensaba que Onii-chan le gustaba Kotoko, que está haciendo este idiota- Se dijo enfurecido y con ganas de reclamarle pero se dio cuenta que Kotoko también estaba allí viendo toda esa escena con las gotas de lluvia sobre ella.

Nn-no puede ser... ella lo está viendo todo!- Estaba preocupado por Kotoko.

Yuuki quería llamarla pero antes de que se pronunciara Kotoko salió corriendo a toda velocidad sin que Naoki se diera cuenta "de verdad eres un tonto, Onii-chan" le dijo como un murmullo a lo lejos y después la siguió hasta un parque. A lo lejos Yuuki vió a Kotoko gritando a más no poder y llorando con todo lo que tenía porque su "amor" se estaba besando con otra, las lágrimas no se podían ver por la lluvia pero era obvio que estaban presentes en ella. Él quería ayudarla pero no sabía cómo, el dolor que ocasionó su hermano era muy profundo y también tenía parte de la culpa porque decía que ella no era adecuada para su hermano perfecto, él también se sentía terrible. Y lo único que pudo hacer era vigilarla y que llegara al restaurante de su padre sin que la pasara algo.

Fin del Fashback

Ve hijo, haz lo que te pide tu madre- Se pronunció su padre.

Tsk, ok entonces voy a buscarla- Lo dijo con cara de rabia pero dentro de él sintió un poco de alivio y desesperación por buscarla porque de verdad era muy noche y podría pasarle algo y no se lo iba a perdonar.

Al minuto que iba salir a buscarla sonó el teléfono y con rapidez contestó Noriko.

Bueno? Quien habla?- su voz sonó acelerada.

Noriko-san como esta? Lamento llamarla tan tarde soy Shigeo, kotoko está conmigo en este momento- ella suspiró con alivio

Qué bueno! Ella está bien? – dijo preocupada

Si ella está bien, de verdad lamentamos no contactarla más antes pero hubo una reunión del restaurante que se prolongó y llamé a Kotoko y no nos dimos cuenta de la hora- Dijo apenado desde el otro lado del teléfono.

Ahh que bien entonces, pero porque no viene Kotoko-chan?- con un tono de confusión por parte de la mamá de Naoki.

Esteee… es que en este momento nosotros estamos en un hotel, nos quedaremos a dormir ahí y mañana nos dirigiremos a la casa- Shigeo con un poco de nerviosismo

EHHH como? Pero…- Noriko quería reclarmarle y decirle que se salgan del hotel y que regresen pero el papá de Kotoko la interrumpió.

Lo que pasa es que Kotoko me pidió que le enseñaran una fotos de su madre y quería hacerlo en privado y como en mi restaurante hay muchos empleados un muy entrometidos no lo pude hacer y mejor reservamos un hotel de dos habitaciones ya que Kotoko le gusta ver las fotos en privado sin que la interrumpa, lamentamos las molestias. - le dijo a la mama de Naoki

Si es así, entonces está bien, Kotoko-chan también tiene que tener su propio espacio jeje, bueno dale mis saludos o es que acaso ella está despierta?- se preguntó

No, ella ya está dormida desde hace tiempo, solo quería que lo supieran, bueno me despido, buenas noches- Shigeo colgó el teléfono

Noriko puso el teléfono en su lugar para decirle a la familia lo que pasó.

Al momento en que la mamá de Yuuki y Naoki escucharon lo que pasó, los dos quedaron muy asombrados porque Kotoko nunca mencionó que iba a un hotel junto con su padre solo por ver la foto de su madre ya fallecida era un poco extraño lo que estaba sucediendo, por lo que Yuuki tuvo un leve presentimiento porque ya sabía de la repentina ausencia de Kotoko.

Mmm me preguntó si de verdad se alejará de onii-chan- pensó de una manera muy preocupada.

Esperemos que no se rinda, porque a Sahoko-san no la quiero como mi hermana. Nunca!- en su mente estaba el caos en Yuuki.

Por favor, tienes que volver y no rendirte con Onii-chan- diciendo esto dentro de su pensamiento se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con Naoki.

Cuando Naoki vio a su hermano retirarse de la sala de estar se preguntó porque él mencionó la idea de ir a buscarla, Naoki lo conocía muy bien pero en ese instante parecía diferente hasta un poco enfadado con él.

Todo está tan extraño- Naoki pensó.

Primero, Kotoko no regresó, ni si quiera me llamó, habrá quedado con alguien más? antes de que se encontrara con su padre?- la idea de que Kotoko esté con otro le hacía poner de muy mal humor.

Ja… es imposible, Kotoko con un chico, me hace reir- en sus pensamientos se decía que era absurdo pero tenía un leve toque de nerviosismo en sus manos.

Pero de verdad me sorprendió de lo que dijo Yuuki- muy impresionado- El decía decía que era un "tonta" y muchas otras cosas más, parecía muy preocupado por ella- mencionó en unos susurros por lo que sus padres no lo escucharon. Pasaron unos pocos minutos hasta que todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, sin embargo Naoki no pudo dormir; seguía pensando…

¿Qué será este sentimiento? Es muy estresante. ¿Será el hecho de que Kotoko no está en casa que me siento intranquilo?- rodaba por su cama- No puede ser cierto, a mí no me gusta ella, es solo una soñadora que busca un príncipe azul que no existe- se levantó, bajo las escaleras y se fue a la sala de estar para ver una película sin que estén prendidas las luces de la sala, solo la televisión.

Ugg, que pasa no me puedo concentrar en la película, que me está pasando?- apagó la televisión y prendió las luces de la cocina para beber algo de agua.

No se me quita este sentimiento, que será?- muy dentro de él sabía la respuesta pero no lo quería admitir. Y luego de estar sentado en el sofá de la sala por varias horas, se le ocurrió algo que no le gustó mucho suponer.

No será que Kotoko nos vio a Sahoko y a mí besándola?- se detuvo en sus pensamientos

A simple vista, no puede ser cierto, porque si es ella nos hubiera visto, ella se dirigiría a nosotros para armar un escándalo, por eso es Kotoko, ella siempre hace escenitas, pero no creo que nos haya visto a lo lejos- suspiró con alivio pero se dio cuenta de algo...

Porque estoy tan aliviado de que Kotoko no nos hubiera visto? En serio, que extraño estoy hoy día, pero de lo que si estoy seguro luego de que besé a Sahoko es que no me voy a casar con ella, es linda y todo pero no la quiero como mi esposa, en que estaba pensando días antes para comprometerme? Se lo diré cuando me reúna con su padre, puedo tomarlo con calma- sin ninguna preocupación con respecto al compromiso de Sahoko, de nuevo se dirigió a la cama para dormir y seguir con su abrumadora vida cotidiana junto a Kotoko, pero lo que no sabía Naoki es que pronto las cosas iban a cambiar y eso no le iba a gustar de ninguna manera.

Fin del capítulo

Naoki va a romper el compromiso con Sahoko?

Él está confundido con sus propios sentimientos y no sabe por qué?

Se dará cuenta de que siente algo por Kotoko? Y qué pasará con Kotoko ahora que decidió rendirse cueste lo que cueste para tener una vidadiferente a lo que ellá soñaba en sus años de colegiala?

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Itazura na kiss no me pertenece

Aquí el capítulo tres, espero que les guste mucho y sin más preambulos la continuación...

* * *

Capítulo 3

Dentro de un hotel se hallaba una chica que dormitaba y cuando el sol matutino tocó su suave rostro con los rayos del sol, se despertó para después levantarse y abrir la cortina y vio una hermosa mañana con los pájaros cantando, un día perfecto para seguir adelante, dejando atrás el pasado y abriendo las puertas a las nuevas oportunidades que posiblemente sea algo positivo para ella y quizá otro nuevo amor?, eso lo decidirá el tiempo, pero el día que lloró junto con su corazón destrozado dijo que iba a cambiar y madurar…

Parece que será un buena día- comentó muy alegremente.

*Toc, *toc- quién es?- preguntó Kotoko.

Soy yo hija- al otro lado de la puerta que los separaba de la otra habitación de su padre.

Ohh, si papá que sucede?- habló

Tenemos que ir a casa, les dije que hoy a primera hora de la mañana regresaríamos, Noriko-san estaba muy preocupada por ti- dijo su padre con amabilidad a su hija por todo lo que pasó el día anterior.

Si, papá- afirmó Kotoko.- Peroo…-dio una pausa- No quiero que le cuentes a la familia Irie de lo que está pasado, papá…por favor. Sé que es egoísta lo que estoy pidiendo pero lo quiero así, sabes que Noriko-san y Shigeki-san son muy buenos conmigo y lo que estoy haciendo es muy malo de mi parte pero…no quiero que se sepa nada de mí y lo que ocurrirá cuando nos mudemos, la tía es muy especial y si les decimos que nos vamos a mudarnos a un lugar que no es Japón tal vez se ponga a llorar y me sentiré muy mal…- juntó sus manos en forma de súplica frente a su padre.

Está bien, lo que tú digas… pero se van a dar cuenta cuando empecemos a empacar- su papá quedó pensando…

No te preocupes, tengo un plan para salir de una forma silenciosa- Kotoko había ideado un plan para salir de esa casa sin que nadie los notara…

Además es una ventaja que tu tengas todas tus cosas en el restaurante y solo algunas ropas en esa casa y como yo no soy muy quisquillosa con la ropa y la moda no tengo muchas cosas que llevar, puede entrar en una sola maleta- se puso a reir.

De acuerdo, así lo haremos- dio una palmadita en la cabeza de Kotoko.

Y de lo que hablamos ayer en la noche, todo está claro verdad? Aún no sé cuál es ese pasado que me ocultas, me tienes que decir cuando ya nos traslademos- se puso seria Kotoko

Si, te lo contaré todo, cuando lleguemos- contestó su padre- Bien, ahora nos vamos?-preguntó a Kotoko.

Sí, estoy lista- dijo- para enfrentar otra realidad- entre murmuros se dijo a sí misma sin que su padre la escuchara.

Mientras caminaba junto a su padre, pasaron por sitios que conocían hace muchos años y tomaron el camino más largo para llegar a "casa" que muy pronto dejará de serlo, ya que sería la última vez que iban a recorrer sitios que cotidianamente caminaba en su época de niñez y la escuela cuando ella aún no conocía el "amor" que pronto se convirtió en dolor y sufrimiento. Ya llegando a pocas cuadras de la casa de los Irie Kotoko recordpo la conversación que tuvo con su padre.

* * *

Fashback

Creo que es hora de dar vuelta a la página y superarme poco a poco, voy a olvidar a Irie-kun para siempre, estaría mintiendo si dijera que ya no lo amo, aun lo sigo amando pero lo olvidaré cueste lo que cueste- dijo ella con motivación pero con un poco de tristeza y una pequeñas lágrimas que se caían silenciosamente en una noche de lluvias.

Bien, entonces ya me decidí…papá- llamó a su padre

Dime, pudiste decidir algo- preguntó algo preocupado.

Si y mi decisión es que nos vayamos al lugar que crees que pertenecemos, también me decidí en olvidar a Irie-k… no Irie-san para siempre, este amor que le tengo hacia él causa mucho dolor en mi corazón y como no es un amor correspondido…lo dejaré- lo dijo con firmeza

Estas segura hija, esto es lo que tú quieres?- le preguntó

Si, es hora de cambiar no me puedo permitir seguir siendo la misma mientras el tiempo pasa- Kotoko con ojos muy decisivos.

Ok- pronunció su padre.

Pero en este momento no quiero ir y dormir bajo el mismo techo que Irie-san, será posible irnos a otro lugar?- le preguntó

Si, lo que mi hija desee, nos vamos a un hotel con dos habitaciones, te parece?- mientras caminaba para cerrar el restaurante.

Grandioso, muchas gracias papá, eres la única persona que de verdad me quiere, jeje- con una voz muy suave que le dedicó a su papá.

Tú eres mi hija, por supuesto que te quiero más que a nada en el mundo eres la única familia que me queda, después de todo- sonrió

Y papá? El restaurante, que va a pasar?, sería muy triste que lo vendieras a otra persona- con una mirada triste.

No te preocupes, no lo voy a vender; en vez de eso, mandaré a alguien de mi confianza a que lo administre, por supuesto con los mismos empleados dentro de la cocina para que no pierdan su trabajo y me mantendré al margen de todo con lo que respecta al restaurante, ya que tendré otras cosas que ocuparme.

Mmm aún no lo puedo creer, toda esta historia…- Kotoko aún no salía de la sorpresa pero lo tomó con calma- en fin, papá ya podemos irnos?, estoy cansada y mi cabeza va a explotar con tanta información- se quejó

Si vámonos- salieron del restaurante y se dijeron al hotel.

Fin del flashback

* * *

Kotoko? Estamos llegando- su padre sacó de sus pensamientos.

Ahhh ya…- antes de entrar tomó una bocanada de aire y soltó…

Ya estamos en casa- lo dijo como siempre la había hecho.

KOTOKO-CHAAAN- la madre de Naoki corrió para abrazarla

Ehhhh- Kotoko estaba sorprendida.

Te extrañé muchooo, sin ti la casa no es la misma- con una pequeñas lagrimillas en los ojos de Noriko.

Tía, fue solo una noche que pasé afuera, no un año jejej- sonrió pero dentro de ella le dolía porque sabía que tenía que irse.

No, no y no, tu eres la luz que esta casa siempre necesitaba- sonrió Noriko.

Gracias por el cumplido- se sonrojó como una niña pequeña ya que a Noriko la consideraba como una madre verdadera.

Lamentamos las molestias- interrumpiendo la conversación entre Noriko y Kotoko

No se preocupen pero pasen al comedor para desayunar todos juntos- con voz eufórica.

Ehh, no gracias tía, mi papá y yo desayunamos afuera- negó ir al comedor porque sabía que Naoki iba estar ahí.- Además tengo que ir a la universidad, para arreglar unos asuntos que dejé pendiente para hoy- y fue corriendo hacia las escaleras para ir al cuarto.

Kotoko-chan está muy rara hoy- miró a Shigeo

Tal vez sea porque vio las fotos de su madre, ya sabe que se pone muy sentimental y sus ánimos a veces decaen un poco, pero estará bien- con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro.

En el cuarto de Kotoko…

Bien ahora tengo que poner en marcha todo lo que necesito, tanto el retiro de la universidad como despistar a los Irie cuando me vaya- dijo entre sus pensamientos mientras se cambiaba de ropa.

Al momento en que Kotoko abrió la puerta de su habitación se encontró con Naoki en el pasillo.

Buenos días- Kotoko lo dijo con una voz fría y cortante.

Oh, la pesada está de regreso- Naoki lo dijo en tono de burla.

Kotoko ya no iba a ser afectada por las palabras de Naoki, no iba a enfurecer y reclamarle del porque esa ofensa, más bien ella solo se limitó a sonreír para después ignorarle y no decir una sola palabra y después bajar las escaleras y despedirse de todos.

* * *

Naoki POV

Qué pasó? Es idea mía o de verdad sucedió, Kotoko me ignoró- entre sus pensamientos.- Es la primera vez que lo hace, ella nunca me ha ignorado desde el momento que ha vivido en mi casa, que pasa con ella?- se preguntó confundido.

Todo está hora más extraño, es como si Kotoko haya puesto una barrera frente a mí, sentí que estaba muy distante- con el ceño fruncido y otra se dijo..

Y yo porque debería estar preocupándome por eso?- cogió sus cosas salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la puerta principal de la casa para ir a la Universidad.

Debe ser un error, seguramente me ha de estar esperando en una esquina como siempre- sonó con una voz casi confiada.

Al momento de salir vio por todos lados y no estaba Kotoko por ningún sitio…

Será que de verdad se fue a la Universidad sin esperarme?- en modo pensativo

Aagg da lo mismo- se fue con una cara muy molesta.

Al llegar a la Universidad, se fue a la clase que le tocaba en esa hora, Naoki no se pudo concentrar para nada, porque? La respuesta es Kotoko, ella lo ignoró, no le dirigió ninguna palabra y también no le esperó como siempre lo hacía para ir la universidad, eso le molestaba mucho y no sabía el por qué. Al pasar los minutos Naoki se desesperaba cada vez más y ni siquiera ponía atención a clases y como estaba sentado al lado de la ventana miró a lo lejos como Kotoko caminaba por los alrededores del campus junto con uno de los encargados del personal de admisiones por lo que se sorprendió…

Kotoko? Con el personal de Admisiones?- miró desde lo lejos.

¿Qué asunto tendrá con él?- siguió mirando- será que se quiere cambiar de carrera o algo? – pensó- pero como así?- se dijo, por lo que miró por unos minutos más y vio como Kotoko sonreía a la persona que estaba al lado de ella, era un chico guapo y eso a Naoki no le gustaba y se sentía irritado, tanto hasta quebrar su propio lápiz con fuerza que tenía en la mano.

Cuando acabó la clase, seguía la siguiente que era la materia de inglés, en esa clase tanto Kotoko como Naoki estaban en el mismo curso, por lo tanto Kotoko siempre se sentaba al lado de él y seguro esta vez no iba ser diferente que los otros días, cuando se dirigió al aula en que le tocaba, ella no había llegado todavía, pero él se sentó donde siempre se sentía a gusto, en los asientos de la mitad al lado de la ventana, mientras pasaban los minutos en que la clase iba a comenzar, Kotoko llegó pero no se sentó donde siempre, se sentó en las primeras filas ya que todas las veces estaban disponibles, Naoki miró a Kotoko con una cara de enojo pero ella ni siquiera lo miró ni por un segundo…

Me está ignorando?- enfurecido- Ella sabía sentarse al lado mío y ni siquiera me miró, en cambio le sonríe a otro que está al lado- esta vez ya llegó al límite y decidió hablar con ella al acabar las clases.

Oye…- le dijo con una voz fría, Kotoko se volteó y miró a Naoki.

Si?- Kotoko con una voz cortante.

Me sorprende que tú hayas ido a la primera fila para recibir clases - en tono burlesco- ya que siempre andas en las nubes.

Bueno, por algo se comienza para poder aprender un poco más y como en la parte de atrás me distraía mucho no aprendía nada… y es todo lo que vas a decir?- dijo Kotoko con una voz calmada.

Ohm así que vas a tomarlo en serio- con una risa cínica.

Si, hay algo de malo en eso?- respondió Kotoko.

Naoki no pudo responder, se dio cuenta de que Kotoko no bajó la mirada en ningún momento, no tenía ese rostro tímido, ni las mejillas sonrojadas que la caracterizaban, era un rostro frío y sin emoción, diferente a la Kotoko que conocía.

Estás muy diferente hoy no es así?- le preguntó

Yo no me veo diferente con respecto a mi apariencia y actitud, y si no te importa me voy, tengo algo que hacer, nos vemos en la casa "Irie-san"- y siguió su camino hacia su otra clase.

Naoki esta vez quedó en shock, definitivamente algo cambió en Kotoko, ya no es la misma, tiene esos ojos fríos cuando lo mira, no duda, no se enoja por la ofensas ni por los sarcasmos y en especial cuando mencionó su nombre ahora ya no es "Irie-kun" ahora es "Irie-san", esto le provocó rabia y coraje y sabía que tenía que hablar con ella, pero cuando? Después de ese día Naoki nunca se había topado con Kotoko, cuando estaba en casa, ella estaba fuera casi todo el día hasta la noche, solo alcanzaba a cenar y saludar para luego ir a su cuarto y encerrarse con el seguro para que sepan que ella ya estaba durmiendo mientras que en la universidad nunca se encontraban por más que la buscara era como si desapareciera y solo la podía ver en las clases de inglés pero como ahora solo se sentaba adelante era imposible hablar y cuando ya casi era la hora de terminar la clase, ella salía unos minutos antes con el permiso del profesor y de ahí no se la volvía a ver; a veces cuando él tiene otras clases y mira por la ventana ve a Kotoko caminando con el mismo chico de admisiones y eso lo irritaba siempre, por lo que de pronto Naoki comenzó a cuestionarse…

Kotoko ya no me persigue, eso está claro, ya ni si quiera hablamos- en sus pensamientos.

Porque? Porque dejó de hacer eso? Será porque a veces me veo con Sahoko? Y ya se alejó de mí?- murmuraba.

Bueno, ella no sabe que rompí el compromiso con Sahoko y que ahora solo somos amigos y nada más, tuve que pedir disculpas por la tontería de comprometerme antes de pensarlo bien- se criticaba.

Ahora ella se estará viendo con otro chico? Será ese del personal de admisiones? Estaban muy juntos- decía en tono molesto mientras llegaba a casa temprano situación que era muy extraña en él porque siempre quedaba en la biblioteca para estudiar un poco más. Naoki al llegar a casa se bañó y entró a su habitación para calmar y analizar su mente que estaba un desastre, en ese momento escuchó la voz de Kotoko, era la primera vez en muchos días que estaba solos ya que Noriko fue de compras, Yuuki estaba en clases y su padre en la empresa; era el momento perfecto para hablar con ella, pero algo lo detuvo, ella estaba hablando por el celular y lo que escuchó no era nada bueno…

Ohhh Jinko?, que pasa?- por el teléfono…

Ehhh goukon?- A Naoki le erizó la piel- No, no estoy interesada- él sintió un alivio pero…

El hecho de que ya no me interese Irie-san no quiere decir que quiera salir con otro chico en este momento…no les conté a Satomi y ti para que organizaran una goukon- Kotoko un poco molesta- ya debo colgar quiero ir a descansar a mi cuarto nos vemos y no voy a ir a ese goukon, chao, jejej- se rió porque estaba feliz y a la vez molesta porque sus amigas hicieron lo que quisieron, pero sabía que ellas eran sus mejores amigas; cuando se dirigía hacia las escaleras Naoki la estuvo mirando…

Así que ya no te intereso…- dijo con voz molesta…

Oh así que escuchaste, no deberías escuchar las conversaciones de otras personas a escondidas- dijo Kotoko de la manera más natural.

Al fin seré libre entonces- dijo sarcásticamente.

Si, serás libre ya no seré una molestia para ti- iba subiendo las escaleras- espero que disfrutes tu libertad para que te cases muy felizmente con Sahoko-san- Kotoko muy seria, pero por dentro muy dolida aún no lo superaba del todo.

Sahoko-san y yo no…- fue interrumpido

No necesitas darme explicaciones de tu boda, eso es cosa tuya- abría la puerta de su habitación y la cerró enfrente de Naoki.

Al caer la noche, en su habitación, él pensó todo lo que ocurrió en la tarde "ella ya no está interesada mí" una y otra vez resonaba en su mente, escuchó como su corazón se encogía de la ansiedad, Kotoko quien había estado enamorada de él por muchos años dejó de amarlo, y se dio cuenta que sin ella ya no sería lo mismo, ya no tendría su sonrisa, ya no lo abrazaría y no hablarían como lo sabían hacer antes, todo eso…se perdería para siempre.

No puede ser…- Naoki pensó.

Va a dejar de amarme - sintió como en sus mejillas rodaban lágrimas pequeñas

Que esto? Porque estoy llorando? Solo por ella? Solo por esa idio…Solo por Kotoko?- secándose las lágrimas…

Yo…Yo a-mo a Kotoko- decía- Yo amo a Kotoko, no la quiero perder, la quiero para mí, no quiero que se aparte de mí, ella es mía y de nadie más…

En su subconsciente decía…

Al fin te diste cuenta? La llamabas idiota cuando el idiota es otro- su subconciente le decía- Ahora que vas hacer la estás perdiendo y eso ni se diga que ya no está enamorada de ti definitivamente.

No, si aún está confundida solo un poco hay una oportunidad para mí- miró hacia el techo- Ella tiene que estar a mi lado, soy el único, haré lo imposible- con ojos decisivos- Comenzaré mañana.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Kotoko

Mañana es el día- con cara de preocupación y a la vez decisiva

Mañana llevo a cabo el plan para salir de esta casa para siempre y olvidarme por completo de "Irie-kun"- decía con voz baja mientras todas su cosas estaban ya empacadas y escondidas para que nadie las viera.

Fin del capítulo

Naoki descubrió sus sentimientos por Kotoko y quiere volverla a enamorarla para que su corazón se sienta cálido de nuevo, pero Kotoko muy decidida a olvidarlo pondrá en marcha su plan para salir de la casa de los Irie e irse para siempre. Será capaz Naoki enamorarla de nuevo para que Kotoko regrese a su lado o será demasiado tarde?

Continuará…

* * *

Notas:

Hola, muchas gracias por ver este fanfic, me siento muy agradecida de que le gusten y por supuesto estaré actualizando una vez a la semana o hasta dos veces dependiendo de las ideas y del enfoque en la que está yendo la historia, pero si la continuaré hasta donde me sienta satisfecha, de nuevo muchas gracias por verlo. Saludos.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Itazura na Kiss no me pertenece

* * *

Capítulo 4

La mañana llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y Kotoko se despertó más temprano de lo habitual en la casa de los Irie porque sabía que este día era el último que compartiría junto a su tía y tío… incluso a Yuuki que a pesar de que lo trataba mal, en estos últimos día se había portado bien con ella, sin saber el "porqué" del cambio de actitud.

Hoy es el día- lo dijo con toda la alegría posible pero sabía que este era el día más triste de su vida.

Me voy a despedir de todos, e incluso me voy a despedir de Irie…-san con toda la alegría para que sea feliz con Sahoko-san, incluso si esto me lastima y me quiebre en mil pedazos- su cara estaba muy triste.

No, este no es el momento de lamentarme, tengo que ser fuerte- salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras para dar los buenos días a su tía.

Buenos días tía- con una voz sonriente.

Oh, kotoko-chan como es que te levantaste tan temprano, aún estoy haciendo el desayuno- dijo sorprendida Noriko.

Ahh es que me desperté con mucha energía y quería ayudarla en el desayuno…*por última vez*- dijo entre susurros las últimas palabras sin que Noriko la escuchara.

Que linda Kotoko-chan pero ya tengo todo listo, pero si quieres me ayudas a poner los platos en la mesa- dijo sonriente.

Está bien tía- fue cogiendo los platos para todos y ubicando uno por uno en la mesa en la que todos comían y en ese momento dijo…

T-tía, este quería pedirte algo… si es posible- Noriko voletó hacia ella…

Dime, Kotoko-chan?- dejó de hacer todo para poder escucharla con atención, algo decía que no andaba bien, y sentía un mal presentimiento.

Yo quiero que nos vayamos a un lugar que reservé no muy lejos de la ciudad, para que nos divirtamos todos juntos, será posible?- Kotoko vio directamente a los ojos de Noriko.

Kotoko-chan…- estuvo un poco sorprendida.

Ya sé que no lo comenté con anticipación, debido a que todavía no me daba la confirmación de la reservación - Kotoko estaba muy nerviosa…

Kotoko-chaaan, kyaaa-en serio? Muchas gracias, claro nos vamos al lugar que tú quieras- contestó Noriko, pero ahora llegó la parte difícil y eso era que tanto Naoki, Yuuki y su tío aceptaran.

Estoy contenta, pero será posible que los demás acepten? ya compré la reservación para todos ellos también- dijo con un poco de preocupación.

Claro que sí, ellos tienen que ir porque te tomaste la molestia de comprar la reservación, así que voy a llamarles en este momento a como dé lugar- Noriko con una cara de felicidad fue a despertar a todos.

* * *

Naoki dentro de su habitación, abría sus ojos poco a poco debido a que atravesaban la luz del sol sobre las cortinas para avisar que ya había amanecido.

Naoki POV

Ugg mis ojos duelen, estarán hinchados?- Naoki se levantó para luego dirigirse al espejo , si bien recién se levantó Naoki era igual de chico guapo incluso cuando se despertaba.

Uff que bueno, no se ve mucho, incluso podría decir que no se nota en absoluto- se dijo aliviado porque no quería que se den cuenta de que había llorado, su orgullo no se lo permitía.

Ahora que ya estoy despierto debo idear un plan para que Kotoko y yo estemos a solas ya sea por pocos minutos y que me escuche que estoy enamorado de ella- pensó y cuando iba a salir su mamá tocó y abrió la puerta.

Hijos levántense, tenemos que desayunar pronto- y salió de nuevo para avisar a sl papá de Naoki y Yuuki.

Es muy temprano para el desayuno, no crees onii-chan?- Yuuki se despertó.

Si es muy temprano, mamá siempre nos llama a las 7H00 pero todavía es la 6H30 que pasará? Está muy entusiasmada- Naoki pensó por un momento.

En fin ya estuve despierto, Yuuki bajemos para desayunar- Naoki llamó a su hermano para que también bajara.

* * *

Kotoko POV

T-tía hay otra cosa que quiero decir, no le digas que la salida fue planeada por mí, tal vez se enojen conmigo – lo dijo preocupada ya que el plan podría salir mal.

Porque? Si tú eres la que nos está invitando- dijo en tono de confusión.

Si pero quiero que tú seas la que nos está invitando ya que es un regalo de parte mía para ti porque siempre me has cuidado - Kotoko lo dijo con toda la sinceridad.

Ohh Kotoko-chan eres una mujer tan bella y agradecida, como quisiera que de verdad fueras mi hija- con ojos llorosos de felicidad.

Estas exagerando tía, esto es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti- bajó la cabeza y de nuevo la levantó para dar a su tía la más grande sonrisa de todas porque la quería mucho.

Gracias Kotoko-chan, está bien lo aceptaré, y ahora apurémonos para poner el desayuno- Dio un abrazo a Kotoko y siguieron poniendo los platos en la mesa.- Por cierto Kotoko-chan a donde vamos?.

Oh.. cierto no lo dije vamos a Villa romance- dijo con un tono de nostalgia ya que era un lugar especial debido a "cierto "sueño que tuvo...

* * *

Naoki POV

Cuando bajé vi que Kotoko estaba ya despierta, eso era muy extraño porque siempre era la última en despertarse y desayunar, pero me alegraba verla porque podía contemplarla desde las primeras horas de la mañana…

Buenos días madre…y Kotoko- dijo con una voz suave y delicada algo que Noriko nunca había esperado…

Buenos días onii-chan- dijo su madre muy sorprendida pero a la vez bastante eufórica porque a Kotoko la saludó y eso era muy buena señal.

Buenos días- dijo a secas Kotoko que estaba a lado de Noriko con una voz fría y sin emociones.

Kotoko ya no me mira como antes, como extraño sus saludos, eran de una voz chillona pero también con sentimiento de amor, ahora todo es diferente, es muy difícil verla con otra personalidad quiero que sea la misma. Voy a entablar una conversación sin decir cosas innecesarias…

Kotoko? Como así te levantaste tan temprano- le dije de una manera casual, pero ella no me contestó más bien ella me evitó, y mi madre no se dio cuenta de eso, cuando más quiero que ella intervenga por mí no se da cuenta.

Es un lindo día verdad?- dije de nuevo con una voz un poco alzada pero que no sonaba demasiado brusco.

Si- me dijo pero no como yo lo esperaba, me decía muy distante como si un desconocido se tratase, quería reclamar pero eso haría que mi madre se preocupara y necesitaba que Kotoko y yo estemos a solas sin que nadie nos moleste…

Cuando ya todos bajaron para desayunar, todo estaba muy callado, no había el mismo ambiente alegre y cálido que solía ser siempre y me di cuenta que Kotoko era el centro de esas risas pero ahora ella ya no lo hacía, ella cambió completamente.

Tengo que llevarla a un lugar lejano para hablar con ella, hoy mismo si es posible... está situación con Kotoko me pone de verdad muy mal, quiero tenerla entre mis brazos- dijo entre sus pensamientos - pero no sé cómo convencerla estoy seguro que ella no aceptará que este conmigo a solas...que haré?

Familia tengo que de decirles algo...Cancelen todos sus actividades el día de hoy porfavor- mi madre habló enfrente de todos.

C-como pero hoy quería estar a solas con Kotoko... porque tenía que ser hoy?- se maldijo entre sus pensamientos. -Madre de verdad hoy no pued…- fue interrumpido por su madre.

Vamos a ir todos juntos a Villa Romance- Naoki quedó en silencio.

Es en serio? A Villa romance? Es perfecto para estar a solas con Kotoko no voy a desperdiciar este día- Naoki se alegró un poco y dijo…

Estoy libre, si puedo ir- le dije de una forma casual para que no suene como alguien desesperado.

Y ustedes dos?- la mamá de Naoki se dirigió a su esposo y Yuuki.

Si, estoy de acuerdo- los dijeron casi al mismo instante.

Perfecto entonces coman rápido para alistarnos e irnos- Noriko muy emocionada.

* * *

Kotoko POV

Está saliendo todo bien ahora- Kotoko suspiro de alivio.

Tía nunca voy a olvidar el trato que me diste- con ganas de llorar pero no quería que sospecharan y actúo con naturalidad.

Cuando estaban todos listos para irse a Villa Romance Kotoko aún no salía de la casa…

Kotoko-chan estamos a punto de salir- avisó a Kotoko su tía. Kotoko salió pero ella no tenía las cosas listas y dijo…

Lo siento tía...mi papá acaba de llamar y dijo que iba a salir un poco tarde porque está dejando el restaurante a cargo de los empleados- Kotoko mintió al respecto.

Ohh y ahora lo esperamos?- dijo su tía.

N-no tía, mejor ustedes adelántense, como ya conocen el lugar, es mejor que lo disfruten, solo dile a la recepcionista que la reservación está a nombre de Aihara Kotoko- me puse un poco nerviosa ya que no quería que mi voz suene temblorosa.

Está bien, cariño no te tardes- y se fueron yo alce la mano en modo de despedida hasta que desaparecieron con el auto y caí con lágrimas en los ojos.

Adiós a todos- mi voz muy quebrada por la tristeza.

Hija, fuiste muy fuerte- su padre apareció y abrazó a Kotoko mientras ella lloraba.

Si papá di lo mejor de mí- con una sonrisa.- ya tengo todo listo en la habitación, voy a sacar la maleta y con eso nos vamos.

Kotoko entro a la casa de los Irie y mientras daba pequeños pasos recordó mucho el tiempo que vivieron juntos, fue algo muy bonito porque ella estaba rodeada de amor por parte de su tío y tía y un poco de Yuuki, excluyó a Naoki ya que él no mostraba ni una pizca de amor y eso la hacía ver muy triste. Mientras caminaba dejaba unas pequeñas cartas en la mesa de la sala de estar para cada uno menos a Naoki, ya que su carta estaba en el escritorio de su habitación y después de ello Kotoko salió, cerró las puertas, dejó la llave en el buzón y de ahí entro en un auto que la estaba esperando junto a su padre y desapareció en el horizonte de las calles del vecindario…

Lo siento por no despedirme- cayó sobre sus mejillas gotas de lágrimas.

Continuará…

Kotoko se fue de la casa que la acogieron con mucho cariño y ahora a donde se ira?...

Naoki todavía no se entera de esta noticia cómo reaccionará?

* * *

Notas:

\- Holaaa, lamento no publicar la semana anterior pero hoy está aquí, en este capítulo básicamente se trata del plan que ha pensado Kotoko para salir de la familia Irie, sin embargo; algo está por ocurrir en el viaje de Kotoko junto a su padre, por favor espérenlo con ansias la continuación de esta historia fanfiction. Lamento las faltas de ortografía. Gracias por leerla.

\- Cuando dijo a "cierto sueño que tuvo" es cuando Kotoko soñó que Irie la estaba besando, lo que ella no sabía era que el sueño era real. (un poco de spoiler jejje)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Itazura na Kiss no me pertenece

Capítulo 5 un poco tarde pero aquí está, perdonenme las faltas de ortografía.

* * *

Capítulo 5

POV Naoki

Es inusual que nuestra madre nos haya sacado de la casa para dar un paseo a Villa Roance no crees Yuuki?- pregunto a mi hermano que caminaba a su lado mientras que nuestros padres se adelantaban para solicitar el permiso de la entrada de la casa, claro era otra casa diferente en la que estaban con anterioridad.

Si es muy extraño…- Yuuki me contestó pero estaba diferente, está muy distante conmigo, parecía estar molesto ya que antes siempre me veía con admiración todos los días- pero me alegro que todos estemos aquí en especial Kotoko ya que necesita relajarse mucho…- me dijo sin que el mismo se diera cuenta de sus propias palabras, por lo que yo estaba confundido.

¿Qué estas diciendo Yuuki? ¿Algo le pasó a Kotoko?- dije con extrañeza y él se notaba nervioso por lo que lo detuve cogiendo el hombro desde atrás.

Nada que yo sepa…- desvió la mirada hacia otro lado y eso me dio un mal presentimiento.

Dime Yuuki, tu sabes algo, verdad? Dímelo…- lo dije con mis ojos puestos en el pero se quedó callado.

No tengo nada que decirte, hermano- retiró mi mano de su hombro y siguió caminado muy rápido hasta alcanzar a nuestros padres.

Él debe saber algo que yo no sepa, tengo que insistirle durante este tiempo que no llega Kotoko- caminé para alcanzar a mis padres.

Casi al medio día…

Kotoko-chan no llega, dijo que solo iba a esperar a su padre- mi madre siempre está muy preocupada pero es cierto ya son muchas horas y Kotoko no ha llegado con su padre, le habrá pasado algo?.

Voy a llamarle, espérenme aquí- fui corriendo a otro lado para llamar y hablar a solas con Kotoko ya que tengo que decirle algo muy importante…

Tsk, no me contesta, será se olvidó el celular? - volví a marcarle muchas veces pero no me contesta, de repente vi a Yuuki caminando con su celular, algo me dice que él sabe algo que tiene que ver con ella, me está asustando que algo le pueda pasar porque no viene.

Mientras camino hacia Yuuki, el se ve que está triste…

Yuuki, quiero hablar contigo…- lo dije con voz calmada para no sonar como un desesperado.

En este momento no puedo, mejor más tarde…- se fue pero lo detuve…

Sabes algo de Kotoko verdad?- fui directo al grano ya que el no quería contármelo- Dímelo ahora! Que pasa con Kotoko!- subí mi voz.

Porque te importa Kotoko? Porque ahora recién te das cuentas que estás enamorado de ella?!- el subió la voz y me quedé sorprendido por lo que dijo.

Tú no tienes derecho a estar buscándola o preocuparte por ella si nunca te ha importado desde el comienzo… y ahora me pides que te diga todo lo que yo sé de ella de lo que tú nunca has visto mientras estabas feliz con tu prometida?- me quedé estático ya que él nunca me había hablado así y tiene mucha razón en decirlo, mi corazón duele…

Yo sé que no tengo el derecho de saber de ella pero quiero hacerlo, es muy importante, la quiero mucho y este día tenía planeado decírselo- lo dije con toda sinceridad porque ese era el plan.

Así que tú vas a decir que la quieres cuando ella ya no cree en ti? Es muy gracioso de tu parte decidir por ella si va a aceptar o no, toma en cuenta que los sentimientos de ella cambiaron- no sabía porque decía eso, y eso me preocupaba porque temía que ella viera eso que no quería que ella viera en ese día…

Te preguntas porqué lo digo? Date cuenta, cuando fue el día en que Kotoko dejó de hablarte o dejar de actuar de la misma forma que solía ser cuando llegó a nuestra casa…- no hacía falta recordar fue al siguiente día de esa tarde de lluvias…

En esa tarde…entonces Kotoko estaba allí?- estaba estático no puede ser que mi mayor miedo fuera hacerse realidad- E-ella lo vio tod..- me interrumpió.

Si ella lo vio todo cuando estabas con Sahoko, vió como tú la estabas besando frente a nuestra casa a lo lejos y ella corrió mientras que tú no te dabas cuenta del todo el dolor que ella sintió mientras yo la miraba como su cara se llenaba de lágrimas a pesar de la lluvia- Yuuki comenzó a llorar…

S-si supieras como ella gritó desesperada, que ella ya no quería volverse enamorar nunca más de ti ni de nadie, ella cerró su corazón para siempre, y TU NO TE DISTE CUENTA!- comenzó a gritarme porque él vio lo que yo no vi…- Estabas tan tranquilo y aun burlándote de ella cuando siempre daba lo mejor mientras sonreía… y tú solo por conveniencia te ibas a casar con esa chica cuando ya estabas enamorado de Kotoko…

Tu como sabes que yo estaba enamorad…- me puse nervioso… tanto así se me notaba?

Era obvio, todos lo sabíamos, pero siempre tomabas decisiones equivocabas y no querías admitir que te gustaba- Yuuki estaba enojado…

Hermano, tú eres mi ejemplo a seguir pero esta vez me decepcionaste completamente, Kotoko se va a olvidar de ti para siempre- me dijo con toda la seguridad…

Esta vez la perdiste para siempre y te culpo, ya no volverá a ser como antes- él seguía llorando pero porque dice algo así…

Ella se va a ir de la casa con su padre- me dijo con una profunda tristeza…

Eso no es cierto, debería por lo menos decir a nuestra madre que…- de nuevo me interrumpió…

Ella lo decidió así, pero no sé cuándo se van- esto no puede estar pasando, salí corriendo y me dirigí donde estaban mis padres…

Padre por favor préstame las llaves del auto- me las dio no tuve tiempo para explicar a mi madre, arranqué el auto y salí…

Tengo que verla en estos momentos, para explicarle todo no puedo esperar ni un segundo más, que será esta inquietud?…

Fin POV Naoki.

* * *

Al cabo de unos minutos Naoki llegó a la casa, y gritó el nombre de Kotoko pero nadie contestó, entro a la casa para buscarla pero encontró unas cartas dirigidas a su padre, madre y hermano pero no había ninguna cartapara él pero no le dio importancia, estaba desesperado por encontrarla, no había nadie, subió las escaleras para dirigirse a la habitación de Kotoko pero lo único que encontró fue un cuarto muy arreglado sin sus pertenencias, estaba muy limpio, busco en los armarios sus ropas pero no había nada, todo de ella desapareció…

Ella se fue, no puede ser, a donde se fue, no tengo ni idea- se dirigió a su cuarto y en su escritorio encontró una carta que decía…

"Sé feliz con Sahoko-san, ella tiene todo lo que yo no tengo, gracias por recibirme en tu casa sé que fui algo molesta con este amor obsesivo pero ya no más, me olvidaré de ti completamente como tú mismo me lo decías, no te guardo rencor y espero que posiblemente nos encontremos en un futuro cuando los dos seamos completamente felices con nuestros amores correspondidos, mi amor no lo pudo ser pero habrá alguien al igual que tu con Sahoko-san, fuiste mi admiración por mucho tiempo y no me queda más que decirte GRACIAS."

Irie lo leyó y cayeron muchas lágrimas en su rostro, salió de la casa y buscó a kotoko por todos lados pero no había nadie, fue como si ella desapareciera de la faz de la tierra.

Cuando de nuevo entro a su casa, tomó la carta de nuevo y la puso en su rostro tapando su cara mientras estaba recostado en su cama.

Kotoko, Kotoko donde estas, necesitaba decirte algo importante- su voz sonaba quebrada…

Yo seré feliz el día que te encuentre y te cases conmigo, hasta ese momento no lo seré de ninguna manera- lo dijo

Y por eso te voy a encontrar no importa lo mucho que me tome, pero lo voy hacer- caía lágrimas en su mejillas que mojaba la carta de Kotoko.

Continuará…

Naoki perdió a Kotoko y juró que la iba a encontrar, será capaz de encontrarla? A donde fue Kotoko con su padre?

* * *

Notas…

Holi, como han estado, sé que dije que lo iba actualizar semanalmente pero en este mes no me he sentido bien del todo y encima ya inicio un nuevo semestre entonces he estado también ocupada, asi que me disculpo de antemano, perooo tranqul s lo voy actualizar solo denme un poquito de paciencia y muchas gracias por sus mensajes, me anima mucho para seguir haciéndolo. Este episodio es un poco corto que los demás y aún no veo para nada el final de este primer fanfic así que tranquilos que esto está para largo, jejej, chao.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Itazura na Kiss no me pertenece.

Lamento la tardanza.

Psdt: **_Las lineas de este color es cuando habla en inglés._**

* * *

Capítulo 6

Una chica pelirroja veía la vista de un hermoso paisaje de la ciudad por la ventana del auto en la que se encontraba, su cara enrojecida por el llanto la hacía ver como una chica madura y determinada, en la que pasó de un final doloroso para un comienzo aún inexplorado, al lado se hallaba un hombre mayor que claramente es su padre, pero ya no lo veía con ropa casual como siempre lo había visto desde "su niñez" hasta estos momentos, iba vestido con traje muy formal por lo que la chica se sorprendió mucho ya que siempre creía que ese tipo de ropas no era el estilo de su padre, mientras que de nuevo veía por la ventana, el lugar en sí era impresionante, ya que nunca se imaginaba encontrase en aquel lugar, y a lo que se refiere es que de verdad es otro lugar muy diferente de Japón; están en Estados Unidos y Kotoko se puso muy nerviosa ya que su padre no le dijo hasta que llegaran al aeropuerto, y la ciudad era Nueva York, en América…

* * *

Flashback

P-padre, sabía que teníamos que ir a otro lugar p-pero… nunca pensé que fuera otro país- sonó Kotoko muy nerviosa ya que supuestamente era su primera vez volando un avión y estar en primera clase como si fuera una celebridad.

Estas demasiado preocupada hija, no te pongas nerviosa ya que antes también viajabas en avión- dijo su padre como si fuera lo más natural del mundo…

Eh! no puede ser porque no puedo recordar?- dijo confusa y también sorprendida- Además cuando estábamos en casa antes de vivir en la familia de…"ellos" nunca vi ningún pasaporte de vuelos de Japón peor salidas al extranjero…- su padre lo interrumpió.

Si tienes un pasaporte Kotoko, mira…- su padre indicó el pasaporte- pero qué… es la foto actual de este año, pero no se supone que los trámites para sacar el pasaporte debe estar la persona presente?- miró Kotoko a su padre con cara de sospecha- y cuando me tomé esta foto? Ah!.. No me digas que esa vez cuando me pediste un minuto para firmar cierto documento era para esto? Pensé que era para verificar que tenías una sola hija… soy muy ingenua- su padre sonrió ya que se dio cuenta de ese momento…

Jajaj si hija ese era el documento, hice ciertas maniobras, pero lo único que necesitaba era tu foto actual y aproveche en guardar una cuando te tomaste una foto para la entrada a la universidad y la firma… sabía que eras muy distraída y que no te gustaba leer lo que contenía el documento así que me fue fácil- su padre se estaba riendo mucho ya que logró su cometido.- Además era necesario por si acaso… y ves que fue efectivo.

Entiendo, pero ahora el problema es que no se hablar inglés, ni siquiera lo básico- miró a su padre preocupada

Hija, tu decidiste cambiar cierto? Entonces esto es tu primera fase da cambiar, tengo fe en ti que lo lograrás y pasarás cualquier obstáculo- su hija se sorprendió ya que su padre confiaba en ella sin duda alguna.

Si padre, y no me voy retractar de lo que dije, será difícil pero no imposible-

Así es hija, a parte hablas inglés perfectamente- soltó su padre sin ninguna duda

Eh!- Kotoko muy confundida.

PASAJEROS CON DESTINO A NUEVA YORK….

Es hora de irnos hija- su padre levanto la mano para que su hija la siguiera.

Si- contestó Kotoko sin prestar atención a lo que dijo.

Fin Flashback

* * *

P-papá sé que es extraño decírtelo pero porque tienes un traje?- estaba un poco incómoda de que él fuera su padre.

Tal mal me veo?- con rostro de tristeza fingida

No! Si no que siempre te veía como alguien ordinario? Sin que te ofendas- tenía las mejillas muy rojas por decir a su padre tal cosa.

Jajja es que tengo unos asuntos en la tarde y quería que seas la primera en ser que me veas así ya que a lo largo de estos años nunca las utilicé- sonrió su padre para luego ponerse serio…

Y también para contarte todo lo que necesitas saber, absolutamente todo- dirigió la mirada a su hija ya que lo que le iba contar era serio hasta peligroso para ella por su "condición"

Al cabo de unos minutos…

Llegamos a casa hija- su padre salió del auto para abrir la puerta a su hija en vez del chofer que los llevaba.

Q-queee! Es una broma! No puede ser, es exageradamente grande para que nosotros podamos vivir aquí, en una masión!- la mirada de Kotoko estaba muy perdida y vio que unas personas estaba esperando en la entrada de la mansión.

Quiénes son? Amigos de mi padre?- pensó Kotoko.

 ** _Señor Aihara y Señorita Kotoko sean ustedes bienvenidos-_** estaban hablando en inglés fluido.

No puedo entender nada! Otra vez me estoy preocupando- de nuevo habló dentro de sus pensamientos.

 ** _Hola ha pasado mucho tiempo, muchas gracias por cuidar esta mansión_** \- Kotoko quedó estática porque su padre se comunicó con ellos sin ninguna dificultad y solo quedó mirando a las personas que estaban frente a ella, eran personas ya adultas casi la misma edad de su padre, eran cinco personas: dos personas que eran como mayordomos y tres empleadas pero de alguna forma parecía que Kotoko los conocía de hace mucho tiempo pero no dijo nada.

Kotoko, ellos son las personas que trabajan aquí, los dos que están allí son Steven y Edward y las empleadas se llaman Anna, María y Lucía, obviamente no son los únicos pero ellos son los jefes de cada área que se encargan- le dijo a Kotoko en japonés y ella solo se limitó a saludar haciendo una reverencia.

 ** _Chicos, ella aún no ha recuperado la memoria por lo sucedido-_** su padre le explicó a sus empleados con tristeza.

 ** _No se preocupe lo importante es que ella esté bien-_** dijo Edward el encargado de ser el secretario de su padre en la mansión.

 ** _Bueno pueden retirarse, alisten mi despacho tengo que hablar con mi hija-_** ordenó Shigeo.

 ** _Como usted ordene-_** dijeron todos.

Mientras Kotoko miraba no entendía lo que decían, pero hubo un click en la que poco a poco entendía pequeñas palabras a lo que Kotoko se sorprendió.

Se supone que no debería haber entendido nada pero entiendo algunas cosas, como que mi padre tiene que hablar conmigo e ir al despacho, pero nunca era buena en inglés y sacaba malas notas en el instituto, no entiendo que es lo que me está pasando, además cuando dijeron los nombres de los empleados se me hizo muy familiar, ahora me duele un poco la cabeza…- caminaba junto a su padre porque le pidió que la siguiera y entró a un pequeño despacho y su padre cerró la puerta para que nadie entrara.

Ahora sí Kotoko, quieres que comencemos?- su padre se sentó en frente de ella

Si- tragó saliva y contuvo la respiración…

* * *

Lo que decía Shigeo era shockeante para ella, en efecto ellos era ricos debido a muchas empresas que tenía su padre que eran los negocios en diversos ámbitos hasta tenían un hospital, sin embargo; la vida de Kotoko a pesar de tener los lujos y todas las comodidades posibles no era feliz porque sus padres no estaban con ella, además hubo un presión enorme sobre ella ya que era definitivamente una heredera y tenía que estudiar muy duro día y noche para estar a la altura, como ella fue nacida en Estados Unidos a pesar de que sus padres eran de Japón, el idioma inglés era muy fácil y hablaba perfectamente pero lo que ella tenía que aprender era el idioma Japonés así como sus muchas materias y las etiquetas de la alta sociedad, para Kotoko que solo era una niña de seis años simplemente era una prodigio porque aprendía de una forma rápida, resolvía ejercicios sin ninguna dificultad hasta era muy buena en los deportes en especial el básquet y la natación pero a pesar de que no necesitaba esforzarse ella lo hacía para que sus padres voltearan a verla, ella nunca fue a la escuela primaria sus clases eran particulares con los mejores profesores, iba de viaje al extranjero a pasar las vacaciones pero sin la compañía de sus padres solo las empleadas Ana y Lucía que las consideraba como sus hermanas mayores y siempre les sonreía y por eso Kotoko notaba algo familiar en ellas, Shigeo y la madre de Kotoko no eran muy amorosos con ella pero igual la querían, sin embargo; debido a la inmensidad de trabajo los distanció de su hija. Kotoko siempre soñaba en tener un hogar sencillo sin nada de los lujos que veía día a día y un día ella escribió en un pequeño cuaderno su deseo de tener una familia unidad y amorosa, Shigeo vio el deseo de Kotoko y dijo que tal vez eso era imposible debido al estilo de vida que llevaban y que sería así siempre, pero todo cambió cuando la familia tuvo un accidente de auto que iban rumbo a uno de tantos eventos para presentarse como "familia", todos salieron heridos y fueron al hospital, Shigeo no era el más afectado, la situación crítica era con su madre y Kotoko. La mamá de Kotoko no aguantó las heridas y las últimas palabras que dijo a su esposo eran que Kotoko sea muy feliz y que haga realidad ese sueño que tanto anhelaba, por lo que Shigeo se sorprendió ya que él no era el único que había leído aquel pequeño cuaderno, Shigeo juró a su esposa que cumpliría su promesa. En tanto, Kotoko se había recuperado de las heridas pero había un problema, estaba en coma y tenía amnesia y no sabía cuándo iba a recuperar todos sus recuerdos, para cuando ella despertara iba a ser muy traumático y no quería más que sufriera; pensó que mejor sería trasladarse a Japón y así lo hizo, dejó todo a cargo a su mejor amigo y mano derecha Edward porque confiaba en él, iba a ser muchos años de vivir en Japón e incluso no regresar pero si la situación lo requería tenía que retornar inmediatamente a Estados Unidos, el padre de Kotoko dijo que no debe haber ninguna información de sus antecedentes tanto los de ella como de él para vivir en un lugar que no sean reconocidos por nadie, Shigeo trasladó a Kotoko a un hospital de Japón mientras todavía estaba en coma y fue allí que se despertó, sorprendentemente la alteración de los recuerdos de Kotoko ayudó a su padre, debido a que ella solo hablaba japonés fluido como si lo hablara siempre, tal vez sea debido a que ella estudiaba japonés y sus recuerdos fueron alterados; es entonces cuando Shigeo le dijo que él era su padre, que vivían en Japón desde siempre, trabajaba en un restaurante y su casa era un departamento, al estar confundida y desorientada Kotoko aceptó lo que dijo, el doctor advirtió a su padre que si menciona algo de su vida anterior puede tener efectos en su memoria que la podrían hacer desmayar o desequilibrar sus sentidos por lo que Shigeo dijo que la iba a cuidar mucho. Al instante que salió del hospital y dirigirse a su casa todo parecía nuevo para ella pero su padre dijo que era los efectos de la amnesia y que no se debía preocupar por pequeñas cosas. Al medio año de estar en Japón notó a Kotoko muchos más alegre, extrovertida, tenía amigos de vecindario, también notó que no era la niña que estudiaba ejercicios complicados o incluso no le gustaba los deportes y era bastante mala, Shigeo se sorprendió porque era un cambio muy drástico y eso le preocupaba, entonces el doctor le dijo que era la formación de una nueva personalidad de Kotoko, mucho más despreocupada y descuidada; a lo que su padre asumió que era esto lo que Kotoko deseaba mucho y dejó que haga su vida como desee.

* * *

Esta es la historia hija…- su padre muy triste por todo lo que había contado.- Yo sé que me vas a reclamar e incluso odiar por lo que hice pero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, quería que tu fueras muy feliz.

P-papá… mi mamá entonces si la conocía verdad? Entonces las noches que soñaba con ella eran verdad?- Kotoko lloraba…

Si mira esta foto es tu madre y tu cuando tenías 5 años- Kotoko miró la foto.- Mamá…

Jajajja gracias por decírmelo sé que esto fue por mi bien grac…- de repente Kotoko se desmayó en brazos de su padre

KOTOKO! Llamen al doctor inmediatamente. Kotoko por favor- su padre lloraba.

Horas después.

Como esta mi hija?- con un tono de preocupación.

Ella ha recuperado todos sus recuerdos señor- dijo el doctor muy serio.

Puedo verla?- preguntó su padre

Si- y se dirigió a la habitación…

Kotoko…cómo estás? perdón que todo haya sido así de golpe pero tenía que hacerlo- se disculpó en frente de su hija.

Papá gracias por cumplir mi sueño, gracias por cuidarme tu solo en otro lugar que seguramente fue difícil para ti, siendo otro país, en realidad lo necesitaba pensaba que nunca iba a llegar ese momento- Kotoko comenzó a llorar pero había algo en ella que era diferente horas atrás… su personalidad era madura y refinada como si la Kotoko prodigio haya regresado…

Kotoko tus recuerdos de Japón no los has…- fue interrumpido por ella.

No, claro que no… esos recuerdos fueron muy valiosos para mí jamás me voy a olvidar de mis amigos de la preparatoria y de la universidad en la que estuve por poco tiempo jeje- Kotoko sonó muy serena.

Qué bueno, temía que hayas olvidado esos preciosos recuerdos de allá- Shigeo sonrió porque era una cosa muy buena que su hija no se haya olvidado de nada incluso había recuperado su memoria- pero no me gusta que también recuerdes a Naoki-kun que te ha hecho tanto daño – mencionó su padre.

Mmmm padre? Quien es Naoki-kun- Kotoko confundida.

EH? Kotoko no lo recuerdas? Recuerdas a la familia Irie?- su padre se congeló.

No, no recuerdo quien es o quienes son, tú lo sabes padre?- Kotoko muy calmada dijo eso como si fuera lo más natural.

Eh nadie en especial hija jajaj, entonces descansa en tu cuarto debes estar muy cansada, siempre serás mi princesa y eso nada va a cambiar- le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación y Kotoko se recostó y durmió.

Doctor? Sé que es algo difícil de decir pero existe la posibilidad de que una persona haya olvidado a una familia en particular o a una persona en particular?- dijo en tono de desesperación.

Existen pocos casos pero si las hay, en particular cuando el paciente ha tenido diversos acontecimientos traumáticos y es olvidado los recuerdos de aquella o aquellas personas y lo cambia por los recuerdos que anteriormente los tenía… porque la pregunta señor Aihara?- sonó muy curioso.

Porque Kotoko puede recordar todo desde se niñez hasta estos momentos e incluso a sus amigos pero no de una familia y en especial de un chico que conoció en Japón- le dijo al doctor.

Bueno eso quiere decir que la mente de la señorita estaba alterada a causa del chico y quiso olvidar ese acontecimiento y todo relacionado a él y al momento de recibir todo este shock hizo que su mente de manera voluntaria haya sido olvidada en sus recuerdos.

N-no puede ser…Entonces Kotoko olvidó a Irie Naoki.- sorprendido

Continuará…

Kotoko recuperó todos sus recuerdos y está muy feliz de que su sueño se haya cumplido pero olvidó a Naoki, que pasará ahora que Kotoko ya no tiene sentimientos de amor?

Naoki podrá saber algo de kotoko?

Una nueva etapada de kotoko empezará

* * *

Notas:

Lo sé, lo sé me he demorado muuuuuchooo ( han pasado 84 años jejej) perdón, la verdad es que me quedé un poco estancada de cómo iba a ir la historia, en este punto voy a añadir algunos personajes que no se encuentran en la serie original de Itazura na Kiss, ya que es mi propia historia fanfic entonces habrá uno que otro personaje inventado para dar un poco de drama jejej, espero que les guste, este capítulo va con todo mi cariño hacia las personas que están siguiendo esta historia, muchas gracias y de nuevo perdónenme las faltas de ortografía.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Itazura na Kiss no me pertenece

* * *

Capítulo 7

Cuando el papá de Kotoko agradeció al doctor por haber atendido a su hija, pensó por un momento qué cosas debían cambiar a partir de ahora ya que su vida iba a ser completamente diferente a como era antes, en primer lugar los sentimientos olvidados de Kotoko por Naoki fue una gran sorpresa y preocupación porque es como si nunca se hubiera enamorado de alguien pero también se sintió un poco aliviado ya que de esa forma su preciosa hija no sufriría más por él, a pesar de que no sabía si era algo bueno o malo, Kotoko debía aprender de nuevo todo porque durante muchos años vivía una vida normal y corriente pero ahora ella debía aprender nuevamente todos los protocolos y etiquetas de la sociedad y eso no le gustaba a su padre porque no quería poner presión y que de nuevo se sintiera sola como cuando era una pequeña niña, sin embargo su padre se llevó una gran sorpresa al día siguiente cuando quiso hablar con ella de su futuro…

Hola hija cómo te sientes- mientras abría la puerta de la habitación.

Bien papá mejor que nunca, es como si me hubiera liberado un peso de encima, pero no sé qué es?- dentro de los pensamientos del padre supuso que era porque se olvidó de Naoki y ahora no lo recordaba.

Jajaj debe haber sido el duro viaje y el desmayo de ayer- puso un pretexto ya que no quería que lo recordara y terminara llorando como lo hizo "aquel"día.

Si puede ser- Kotoko respondió con tranquilidad.

Kotoko ahora que volvimos a esta vida qué quieres hacer?- le preguntó su padre muy serio.

Sabes padre…cuando era niña de verdad me sentía muy sola pero luego de que pasó ese accidente y fuimos a otro país, me cuidaste con cariño todos estos años, siento que hiciste un enorme esfuerzo ya que no solo yo perdí la memoria sino que mamá también ya no estaba con nosotros, seguramente te sentiste solo pero nunca te rendiste y ahora estoy satisfecha porque hemos cambiado y vivido como una familia unida, así que ahora es tiempo de que yo te ayude- su padre miró muy sorprendido a su hija porque esa fue la verdad para Shigeo no fue fácil e incluso se iba a rendir pero recordó la promesa de su esposa y siguió adelante.

De verdad eres Kotoko? Estas muy diferente de lo que te conocía a pesar de que tu actitud es la misma años atrás cuando eras solo una niña.

Jejeje tienes razón recuerdo todo desde mi niñez hasta cuando estuve en Japón tal vez mi personalidad haya sido diferente cuando tenía amnesia pero también es hora de madurar no crees?- respondió Kotoko con un aire de una prodigio.

S-si tienes razón a pesar de que voy a extrañar esa actitud infantil que tenías todo el tiempo jajaj- su padre sonrió.

Buuh padre eres malo!- Kotoko hizo un puchero como si fuera una niña pequeña y eso a Shigeo le gustó porque parece que había una mezcla entre la Kotoko niña y la Kotoko que vivió en Japón.

Como sea entonces esta es tu decisión verdad?- preguntó de nuevo para corroborar todo y comprobar que no estaba soñando.

Si, y ahora que tengo todos mis recuerdo quisiera pedirte una última cosa- le preguntó…

Puedes ponerme en la Universidad? Quiero seguir una carrera que me gusta- Shigeo se sorprendió que ella estuviera preguntando eso ni bien llegaron a su propia casa.

Ehhh cada vez me sorprendes y si claro que te voy a poner en la Universidad y que quieres seguir?- Shigeo muy interesado…

Quiero ser una…Doctora jejeje, estas de acuerdo?- Shigeo quedó con la boca abierta por lo que le dijo.

En serio? N-no lo puedo creer…De verdad estas segura de que lo dices?- Shigeo todavía impactado.

Si porque me gusta ayudar a las personas que están en problemas y salvar vidas- Kotoko muy sonriente…

Ohhh bueno si eso es lo que quieres entonces vamos escoger la universidad?- miró muy contento a Kotoko.

Para Shigeo tal vez esto sea algo impactante ya que en la universidad en la que estaba Kotoko no se le ocurrió coger esa carrera y el único al que conocía que escogería esa carrera era Naoki, tal vez en el profundo de su corazón haya querido ser como Naoki pero ahora ella puede hacer lo imposible porque sorprendentemente Kotoko hablaba inglés y japonés fluido, porque nunca se olvidó los dos idiomas. Cuando Kotoko ingresó a la Universidad había hecho varios cambios, se ponía ropa casual y elegante, acudía a reuniones de empresarios con su padre y socializaba mucho con todos, era madura pero también divertida, un perfecto equilibrio y sus notas eran demasiado buenas casi que se podría igualar a las notas de Naoki, pero a ella nunca le importaba las notas que se veían al final del examen lo importante fue que ella deseaba dar su mayor esfuerzo y eso nadie lo podía quitar, y así Kotoko vivía muy feliz con su padre y sus muchos amigos que se encontraba allá.

* * *

Mientras que Kotoko vivía una vida armoniosa no se podría decir lo mismo de la familia Irie, la luz que siempre alegraba a su familia se fue y ahora ellos vivían una vida monótona y aburrida cuando Kotoko desapareció…

Fashback

Mientras Naoki lloraba por Kotoko en su habitación su familia llegó después de unas horas porque vieron a su hijo muy preocupado y creían que sucedió algo. Cuando llegaron sus padres entraron a la casa y vio que todo estaba en su lugar y que su hijo estaba dentro pero sentía que había un vacío inexplicable…

Hijooo- preguntó la señora Irie

Si mamá perdón por no regresar- dijo muy cabizbajo.

Qué pasó? Ocurrió algo? donde esta Kotoko-chan?- preguntó con un poco de nerviosismo.

Ella…- A Naoki no le salían las palabras- E-ella se…

Ella se fue verdad?- Yuuki respondió de forma rápida.

Eh?- Tanto el señor Irie como su esposa no pudieron procesar esto.

Como que Kotoko-chan se fue?- comenzó a llorar su madre – ella estaba sonriente en la mañana aunque en sus ojos…- y se dio cuenta que todo lo que pasó en la mañana desde que ella se levantó primero era muy extraño.

Nooo! Kotoko-chan! Porque?- mientras lloraba se dirigió a la sala de estar y vio una pequeñas cartas y una estaba dirigido hacia su tía que tanto la amaba…

 _Tía antes que nada te pido muchas disculpas por lo que hice ya que debes estar leyendo esta carta cuando ya no esté en tu casa, siempre fuiste como una madre y siempre lo aprecié desde el fondo de mi corazón, tanto el tío como Yuuki-kun, de verdad se los agradezco, me apoyaste con Irie-kun a más no poder hasta el cansancio pero siempre fue un amor no correspondido y me di cuenta que este amor puede que me destruya más dentro de mí, y por eso he decidido alejarme de él y que haga mi vida en donde el destino desea, no los culpo por esta decisión y tampoco culpen a Irie-kun por no haberme amado, su corazón no estaba dirigido hacia mí y lo respeto. Quiero que ustedes lo apoyen con su amor incondicionalmente ese es mi deseo. Tal vez algún día nos encontremos de nuevo con nuestros corazones ya equilibrados de tanto sufrimiento y dolor. Te quiero mucho tía nunca te olvidaré._

Kotoko-chan *snif,snif, Naoki te vas a casar con Sahoko?- su madre estaba furiosa.

N-no madre ya te lo dije rompí el compromiso- Naoki nunca miró a su madre tan furiosa.

Entonces porque Kotoko-chan se fue? Dime!- gritó a su propio hijo.

Lo siento madre, fui muy lento con mis sentimientos y quería arreglar las cosas pero- quedó callado- no me dio tiempo ella ya se había…

Oh así que te diste cuenta muy tarde, siempre fuiste demasiado frío y no querías admitir que te gustaba y la heriste demasiado y llegó a este final- reprochó a su hijo.

Todos quedaron callados y muy tristes porque se habían ido dos personas importantes y se dieron cuenta de algo…

Yuuki como supiste que Kotoko iba salir de la casa?- preguntó su hermano mayor.

Porque lo escuché cuando el tío y Kotoko hablaban al día siguiente que pasó todo "eso"- Naoki se dio cuenta que ese día fue cuando Kotoko lo vió todo- pero no sabía cuándo era su partida, lo siento si hubiera sabido o dicho a ustedes todo lo que pasó ella no se hubiera ido asi- la voz de Yuuki estaba desquebrajaba.

No te preocupes hijo tu no hiciste nada malo- Shigeki le dio una palmadita para que se calmara.

Al día siguiente toda la familia fue a buscar pistas sobre ellos pero no encontraron nada, ni siquiera los empleados del padre de Kotoko sabían algo al respecto, al contrario llegó otro encargado de administrar el restaurante, y se dieron cuenta que ellos había desaparecido completamente sin dejar rastro alguno.

Fin Flashback

* * *

Han pasado ya un año de que Kotoko se fue y no pudieron encontrar ni una pequeña pista de ella o de su padre, Naoki siguió estudiando sin perder el objetivo de seguir buscándola incansablemente pero no ha conseguido nada, a pesar de que muchas chicas se acercaban, él simplemente las ignoraba completamente porque ya había alguien a quien quería compartir su vida para siempre.

Ya es un año que no la veo- Naoki caminaba a su casa.

Busqué por todos lados pero no encontré nada- se puso irritado.

Que tan lejos pudo haberse ido?- se preguntaba con impaciencia

Y si no la vuelvo a ver nunca?- se puso nervioso y rogaba que no se hiciera realidad.

Quiero verl…- cuando quiso cruzar a la otra esquina vio a alguien muy linda con cabello pelirrojo junto a un hombre mayor.

Es Kotoko? y el tío Shigeo?- miró a lo lejos muy impactado.

Continuará…

Naoki por fin pudo encontrar a kotoko la podrá alcanzar? Que pensará Kotoko de esto? Esperenlo muy pronto.

* * *

Notas: Holaaaa la recompesa por no haber actualizado por tanto tiempo, espero que le guste lo hice con mucho cariño.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Itazura na Kiss no me pertenece.

* * *

Capítulo 8

Cuando Naoki vio a la otra esquina que la chica pelirroja era Kotoko, él corrió para cruzar al otro lado de la calle y verificar que si era ella, mientras la estaba alcanzado se dio cuenta que su padre vió a Naoki y sabía que los estaba siguiendo, Shigeo estaba muy preocupado por el encuentro repentino de su hija y Naoki, debido a que pasó ya un año de todo el incidente en la que el corazón de Kotoko ya no era el mismo a lo largo de estos meses fuera de Japón…

Cariño porque mejor no tomamos un taxi para llegar más rápido al hotel?- dijo su padre un poco alarmado.

Pero padre el hotel esta cerca y quiero caminar por estas calles de nuevo- Kotoko lo dijo en forma calmada y alegre.

Tienes razón, es nostálgico y es bueno recordar pero también debes tomar en cuenta que podríamos atrasarnos en la reunión que tenemos hoy o lo olvidaste?- le dijo con un tono de nerviosismo en su voz.

No lo he olvidado y creo que tienes razón mejor prepararnos con tiempo y no estar en apuros- afirmó Kotoko con una sonrisa que solo a su padre daba.

Shigeo suspiró aliviado de que Kotoko accediera tomar un taxi debido a que Naoki poco a poco se acercaba a ellos, llamó un taxi y se subieron rápidamente antes de que Naoki los alcanzara.

Lo siento Naoki-kun pero no quiero que hagas daño nuevamente a mi hija- dijo entre susurros mientras se alejaban en el taxi.

* * *

POV Naoki.

No los pude alcanzar, estoy seguro de que el tío me vio, pero solamente evadió la mirada- se quedó pensativo mientras vio cómo se alejaba el taxi en el que iban.

Tal vez tenga resentimiento hacia mi por todo lo que pasó con su hija, y la verdad tiene razón, no se como puedo disculparme- caminaba lentamente hacia su casa por otro camino ya que se desvió por alcanzar a Kotoko.

Pero pude ver a Kotoko, ella está por aquí y la verdad en todo el año que no la vi, se puso demasiado linda, tenía un aura diferente casi que no la podía reconocer, tengo que saber donde se están quedando, no puedo perder esta oportunidad de hablar con ella y decirle muchas cosas que he pensado decirle- dentro de él estaba contento de verla de nuevo.

Ya estoy en casa- lo dijo mientras cerraba la puerta principal de su hogar.

Bienvenido hijo- dijo su madre sin la astucia que siempre lo sabía recibir debido a que ya no era lo mismo porque falta integrantes en su familia.

Madre no te pongas así puede que con el tiempo todo cambie para bien- le dije porque minutos atrás la vi a ella y estoy seguro de que mi madre se alegraría mucho pero todavía no es tiempo de decirle.

Gracias hijo- me miró y me dio una sonrisa.

Estoy yendo a mi cuarto- subí las escaleras y entré a mi habitación que también era de Yuuki, durante todo este tiempo no ocupó la habitación de Kotoko porque decía que algún día iba a volver.

Fin Pov Naoki

* * *

Mientras Naoki hacía sus trabajos de la universidad, en especial los trabajos de la carrera de medicina, estuvo pensando en Kotoko y por lo tanto no se pudo concentrar en absoluto, Naoki, que antes estudiaba la carrera que era para que él sea el próximo presidente de la compañía de su padre se dio de baja ya que sintió que eso no era lo suyo y recordó las palabras de kotoko de que podría ser un excelente doctor de todo Japón, para él no fue fácil tomar la decisión y enfrentar a su padre pero tomó la valentía y por suerte salió bien, el padre de Naoki aceptó que él no sea el presidente de la compañía, en cambio su hijo menor que si estaba interesado en la compañía pondría a su cargo cuando acabaran sus estudios universitarios, Naoki inmediatamente pasó a la carrera de medicina, al principio como tenía que iniciar desde cero, fue algo difícil para él pero poco a poco fue adaptándose debido a que simplemente él era un genio.

Al día siguiente Naoki estaba en la universidad preparando materiales para una exposición y quedó completamente estupefacto cuando miró una póster en la pared, era kotoko en un anuncio publicitario de cosméticos…

K-kotoko?- vio la portada de manera sorprendida.

¿Qué está pasando aquí?- se dijo a sí mismo muy confundido.

¿Qué ha estado haciendo ella todo este tiempo y en donde?- tenía muchas preguntas pero no había respuestas a sus dudas.

Tengo que investigarlo todo- salió corriendo de la universidad para llegar a casa y hacer una investigación, la exposición que tenía para ese día lo pospuso para la siguiente clase con la aprobación del profesor a cargo.

Mientras tanto…

P-papá que significa esto?- kotoko estaba sonrojada y enojada mientras indicaba el póster.

Eres tu en el nuevo producto de cosméticos de Japón que tiene de malo?- su padre se reía porque veía la expresión de su amada hija.

¿En serio dices eso? ¿No se supone que solo tenía que ver el nuevo producto? ¿Cuándo tomaron esta fotografía? – dijo un poco avergonzada.

Ohh era cuando fuimos a esa empresa donde estaban tomando fotografías del nuevo cosmético de nuestra sucursal, al día siguiente de que llegamos a Japón, cuando veías el producto lo hiciste de una manera especial y como tu estabas muy bonita el fotógrafo tomó esta foto mientras tú la contemplabas por la ventana del edificio y la verdad salió muy bien- explicaba a su hija- pero no tenía la intención de que se publicara, cuando llegó el día de que se eligiera la foto más impactante para la publicación por error también se filtró esta foto, el fotógrafo dijo que tu no eras la modelo pero dijeron que era el más adecuado, me llamaron y pidieron la aprobación, dudé un poco pero al final dije que sí para que aprecien a mi hija que es muy hermosa- Kotoko sintió como su cara se ponía muy roja debido a tantos elogios de su padre.

Padre eres siempre exagerado- sonrió a su padre – te perdono, pero nada de fotografías desde ahora ya sabes que mi vocación es salvar vidas como doctora.

Si hija, esta es una pequeña travesura mía- se disculpó con su hija y salieron a comer algo mientras tanto.

* * *

Naoki POV

Nada, mmmm, nada- Naoki estaba muy enojado.

No hay nada que conozca su paradero, llamé a todos lados, busqué por los lugares que antes solía frecuentar, pero no hay ninguna información que es esto?- sonaba muy irritado.

Mejor voy a salir a caminar- agarré mi chaleco y salí a caminar con la esperanza de tener algo de información.

Mientras caminaba sin rumbo fijo por la ciudad la tarde ya estaba presente, de repente sentí que de nuevo debería ir al lugar donde el tío Shigeo trabajaba, hacia el restaurante; mientras me acercaba poco a poco vi al papá de Kotoko mirar con tristeza el restaurante desde afuera, estaba con un smoking y un auto cerca de él, parecía un poco extraño, pero definitivamente era el tío Shigeo.

H-hola tío, como ha estado? ha pasado tiempo- lo llamé desde atrás y me miró sorprendido.

N-naoki- kun ha pasado tiempo…esto… tengo que irme nos vemos luego- iba caminando muy nervioso.

Espere tío! Por favor no se vaya, quiero hablar con usted sobre…Kotoko- estaba muy ansioso, no me salían las palabras.

Naoki-kun sabías que mi hija estaba enamorada de ti? Ella ha sufrido mucho por tu culpa- dijo con voz seria – No sabes cuanto dolor cargaba ella sola por no ser correspondida y como padre fue también muy doloroso para mi por eso tomamos la decisión de salir de tu casa- escuchar eso del tío me dio una punzada de dolor.

Yo lo sé…he aprendido de mis errores no sabía que su hija fuera tan indispensable en mi vida, lo reconozco fui un testarudo por eso las consecuencias llegaron hasta estos extremos, pero quiero remediarlo, quiero hablar con su hija y decirle algo muy importante- rogué al tío como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

Naoki-kun eso no va a ser posible, quiero que escuches con atención, no quiero que lastimes a mi hija ya suficiente has hecho, tuviste no una ni dos tenías incontables oportunidades y no la supiste aprovechar, Kotoko supo perdonar tus groserías, tus insultos, además; crees que yo no escuchaba de tu propia boca las cosas que decías a mi hija?, es la única cosa que me he arrepentido desde que llegamos a tu casa, no quería interponerme porque quería que ella creciera como persona que experimentara las alegrías y las tristezas pero me equivoqué y ella acabó por derrumbarse, olvídate de ella y has tu vida como en la carta que escribió Kotoko para ti hace un año- estuve shockeado me dijo muchas verdades y no supe que responder.

Esta vez será diferente por favor tío déjame hablar con ella!- estaba desesperado y el tío no quería ayudarme.

Y también que me permita casarme con ella- lo dije todo a mi tío...

Eh casarte con Kotoko?- miré al tío Shigeo que estaba sorprendido por lo que escuchó de mi.

Si, desde ese día que se fueron me había decidido que la encontraría y le pediría que se case conmigo- el tío estaba atónito.

Pero y tu compromiso?- me preguntó ya que no sabía lo que había pasado con Sahoko.

Anulé el compromiso, la verdad fue patético de mi parte el haberme comprometido, tenía la intensión de decirle a Kotoko pero ya fue muy tarde- me acuerdo de ese momento cuando Kotoko me dijo que sea feliz con Sahoko.

Entiendo, pero mi opinión no cambiará Naoki-kun - el tío se volvió un poco frío alrededor de estos meses?

No me importa, sabré como hacer que cambie de opinión- miré directamente a su cara muy serio porque decía la verdad.

Bueno como quieras, ahora tengo que irme- me dio la espalda y caminaba hacia el auto que lo estaba esperando, pero pasó algo…

Papá?- me sorprendí esa voz la conocía di la vuelta y era ella.

Hija? Que haces aquí?- el tío estaba muy nervioso y corrió hacia ella

Me dijiste que estabas por el restaurante y pensé que todavía te encontraría aquí, ya compré todo lo que necesito- estaba rebosante de felicidad, yo en Shock...estaba muy cerca de mí.

Jejej que bueno que lo hayas pasado bien, vámonos- la estaba llevando al auto, yo no me quedaría atrás, no iba a perder esta oportunidad.

Kotoko!- ella giró hacia a mí pero no hubo respuesta.

Naoki-kun por favor, ahora no!- mi tío estaba alterado- Vámonos Kotoko- no! se la va a llevar, tal vez nunca la encuentre otra vez, me acerqué al auto antes de que se cerraran las puertas.

Tengo que hablar contigo - cogí su muñeca y la saqué del auto

Que? – ella solo dijo eso y corrí con ella hasta donde nadie podría encontrarnos- Papaaa!- gritó Kotoko

Naoki-kun que haces, regrésame a mi hija- escuché a mi tío gritar a lo lejos.

* * *

En un callejón de la ciudad…

Oye suéltame- dijo Kotoko confundida y furiosa.

Que crees que esta haciendo, esto es secuestro te voy denunciar- estaba alterada y muy diferente.

Esta fue la única manera de hablar contigo…Kotoko- le dije con voz un poco cansada por estar corriendo muy lejos y se estaba haciendo de noche.

Eh! Como es que sabes mi nombre?- me dijo y yo me sorprendí; hay algo que esta raro.

Kotoko no me digas que pretendes no conocerme- me acerqué a ella con sigilo.

Yo no pretendo nada y es que en serio no te conozco- se apartó de mi empujando con sus manos.

¿Quién eres tu?- sentí como si mi corazón se haya parado varios segundos.

Continuará…

Naoki por fin pudo reencontrase con Kotoko pero no ha salido el resultado que el quería, que pasará entre ellos? Kotoko podrá recordarle? Naoki tendrá la aprobación del papá de Kotoko? ¿Conocerá la verdad sobre Kotoko durante el tiempo que paso sin ella? Espérenlo con ansias.

* * *

Notas: Holaaa aquí otro episodio más, voy a tratar de actualizar lo más que pueda, la U me consume pero sigo echándole ganas a esta historia, gracias a las personas que están leyendo este fanfic y por tenerme mucha paciencia, la verdad para este primer fanfic creí que no llegaría hasta estos episodios y no va tan mal, muchas gracias por todo y nuevamente perdónenme por las faltas de ortografía que se me van unas que otras cositas por ahí jejej, nos vemos chao.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclairmer: Itazura na Kiss no me pertenece.

* * *

Capítulo 9

¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó de nuevo Kotoko al chico que estaba frente a él.

Kotoko, tanto me odias que hasta finges no reconocerme?- Naoki se preocupó debido a la respuesta que dijo la chica de quien estaba enamorado.

Yo no estoy fingiendo, y porque debería fingir?, tal vez me estés confundiendo con otra persona- Naoki miró a Kotoko debido a que mostraba esa sinceridad en su rostro que siempre tenía.

Por favor Kotoko, por lo menos sabes mi nombre o los nombres de mis padres o mi hermano- Naoki de nuevo le pregunto mientras agarraba una de sus manos a kotoko.

Ahggj! Te estoy diciendo que no te conozco ni a ti ni a tu familia y ya dime tu nombre porque yo no soy adivina!- Kotoko ya se estaba enojando porque él la sostenía de la mano y se estaba poniendo nerviosa debido que el chico era guapo a pesar de la oscuridad.

Bueno, mi nombre es Naoki Irie y yo te conoz…- de pronto unos hombres de traje negro se acercaron a Kotoko.

Señorita Kotoko por fin la encontramos estuvimos muy preocupados por usted, debe encontrarse con su padre- los dos hombres miraron con ojos desafiantes a Naoki como si ya supieran todo lo que ocurría con ella y él.

Oh claro, mucha gracias de verdad tenía mucho miedo de lo que podría pasar si acabo de llegar a Japón- Kotoko de verdad estaba alividada pero sorprendida por la aparición de ellos dos y le siguió la corriente.

Eh! Ella estaba en otro país? de verdad estoy escuchando bien?- Dentro de Naoki no podía creer lo que escuchaba y para sorpresa Kotoko hablaba de manera diferente frente a ellos como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

Entonces vámonos Alex y Kou, mi papá debe estar muy preocupado- Se dirigió a la salida del callejón dejando solo a Naoki pero él gritó a Kotoko antes de su salida…

Kotoko Aihara, te aseguro que nos volveremos a encontrar- ella giró de nuevo hacia él porque sabía su nombre...

Y usted porque sabe mí…- los chicos que estaban detrás de ella la interrumpieron lo que iba a decir a Naoki.

Señorita súbase al coche- Alex le tendió la mano para que subiera y ella aceptó.

Muchas gracias Alex- y de nuevo Naoki perdió la oportunidad de entablar una conversación con ella.

¿Qué sucedió durante estos meses? Kotoko no me reconoció y es más ni siquiera tenía esa miraba de brillo en sus ojos, es completamente distinta- Naoki se hablaba a si mismo.

Bueno por lo menos logré verla, ahora debo seguir investigando para otra vez encontrarla porque me da la sensación de que la puedo perder para siempre si no me apresuro, es más esos hombres la llamaban señorita? Porque? Ellos me dan mala espina no me gusta que este con otros chicos- caminaba para salir de callejón y se dirigió para su casa.

* * *

Mientras tanto con Kotoko...

Pov Kotoko.

Si que me dio un susto ese chico! Muchas gracias por ayudarme pero me sorprendí que el supiera mi nombre, me habría conocido antes?- preguntaba a los dos chicos que estaba junto a ella mientras el chofer se dirigía al hotel.

Puede que haya sido un error, tal vez te haya confundido- dijo Kou y Alex al mismo tiempo.

Puede ser...pero lo que más me sorprendió es que ustedes estén vestidos así...como que señorita? Parecen mis guardaespaldas cuando ustedes son mis amigos, de quien fue la idea- dirigió la miraba hacía ellos.

Estooo, supimos de tu padre que te habían supuestamente secuestrado y nosotros tuvimos una reunión de doctores y estábamos en traje negro ya que era la etiqueta para ese evento, entonces no tuvimos tiempo de cambiar la ropa para ir a buscarte, sabes que para nosotros eres muy importante- dijo Alex a Kotoko y ella se avergonzó.

No es necesario que me digas esas cosas, me pones nerviosa- Kotoko giró hacía otro lado.

Jejeje ya te enamoraste de mi?- Alex lo dijo en tono de burla.

Claro que no, es porque eres mi amigo desde que entre a la universidad y me has ayudado mucho- Kotoko sonrío alegremente.

Oh y por supuesto que también eres mi preciado amigo Kou- también se dirigió hacia el otro chico que se estaba divirtiendo con la conversación.

Lo sé- sonrió Kou como si de un hermano mayor se tratase.

Ohh ya llegamos al hotel, entonces chicos de nuevo muchas gracias por la ayuda deben estar muy cansados por todo esto, les recompensare de algún modo- Kotoko hizo una reverencia de agradecimiento.

No te preocupes por eso, sabes que cuentas con nosotros- dijo Kou mientras se separaban para ir a sus habitaciones.

Nos vemos mañana- Kotoko se alejó de ellos para ir a su habitación del hotel.

* * *

Fin POV Kotoko

Tenemos que hablar verdad?- dijo Kou en tono serio a Alex mientras caminaba hacía el ascensor.

Si, por supuesto- Alex también estaba muy serio.

¿Qué hacemos? Kotoko ya se encontró con el hombre que la destruyó- Alex hablaba muy enojado de Naoki.

Si pero por suerte ella no la reconoció- dijo Kou a Alex.

Que bueno que el señor Shigeo nos haya dicho- dijo Alex mientras salían del ascensor.

Si- contestó Kou.

Mientras caminaban ellos pensaron como paso todo esto.

* * *

Flashback.

Al fin terminamos la reunión si que estuvo larga- dijo Alex muy cansado mientras salían del edificio.

Tu siempre te cansas rápido- Kou lo dijo mientras que Alex hacía un puchero.

Oye no seas tan malo, si estuve muy atento a esta reunión y además…*sonido del celular Oh quien será?- sacaba su celular- Es el señor Aihara.

Bueno? En que le puedo ayudar señor Aih…- le dijo con la voz alegre al padre de Kotoko.

Kotoko fue llevada por Naoki, se que es mucho lío pero por favor encuentrenla, tengo una reunión muy importante que no necesita espera por favor, ya conocen la condición de Kotoko y son sus mejores amigos no dejen que este mucho tiempo con Naoki- al otro lado sonaba con tono muy desesperado.

Si dígame donde está y la buscamos- ellos se subían al taxi.

Muchas gracias el lugar es…

Fin de Flashback.

* * *

Al menos la encontramos sana y salva y sin ninguna secuela psicológica- Kou habló mientras habría la puerta de su habitación.

Si, pero él ahora sabe que ella está aquí y no tardará mucho tiempo que sepa donde se hospeda- Alex dijo a Kou muy preocupado.

Si pero tratemos de que no esté muy alejada de nosotros, tenemos que estar por lo menos un mes en Japón antes de regresar a casa- Kou sonó muy calmado ante la situación, crucemos dedos para que no pase nada.

Obviamente que tenemos que estar pendiente de ella y sabes porque? Kou te voy a decir esto solo a ti...Yo me enamoré de Kotoko y estoy dispuesto a pelear por ella porque me dio una razón de seguir adelante desde que la conocí y no me importa que Kotoko antes estuvo enamorada de Naoki Irie, sabemos que la hizo daño y yo estoy dispuesto a que de nuevo ella crea en el amor- Kou se sorprendió un poco pero ya tenía la ligera sospecha de que esto podría ocurrir.

Está bien pero la tienes que cuidar bien, a pesar de que ella no es mi hermana de sangre la quiero mucho y como soy su mejor amigo tengo protegerla- sonrió a Alex antes de que los dos entrarán a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Fin del capítulo.

Naoki habló con Kotoko pero ya no es lo mismo que antes y va a luchar por ella, pero la presencia de cierto chico puede poner un poco complicada en su relación con ella.

Se formará un triángulo amoroso entre Alex y Naoki? Espérenlo.

Notas:

Holaaa como están, lamento que las episodios van demasiado lento pero estoy llena de trabajo de la U, trataré de no demorarme mucho, en este episodio añadí unos personajes que no se encuentran en la historia original ya que es mi propia historia de esta serie, puede haber una sorpresa con el nuevo personaje llamado "Alex" entonces por favor un poquito de paciencia que la historia todavía continua. Este episodio es un poco más corto que las anteriores así que mil disculpas.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Itazura na Kiss no me pertenece

* * *

Capítulo 10

Al día siguiente Kotoko se despertó y salió del hotel para ir a una cafetería cerca y disfrutar del día matutino, no sé porque pero ella estaba de muy buen humor ya que posiblemente se alegraba de estar ahí, porque después de un año regresó a Japón por razones de trabajo de su padre que coincidió con un congreso de pregrado para los futuros doctores en la misma ciudad y que solo fueron llamados un número limitado de estudiantes de cada país en representación de sus universidades, dentro de la lista que representaba a Estados Unidos, Kotoko fue una de las elegidas, a pesar de que antes pertenecía a Japón, la universidad a la que asistía era de Estados Unidos y también la consideraron porque era una de sus mejores estudiantes de su promoción, muy diferente a la Kotoko que en Japón todos conocían, pero ella no iba sola, en la universidad conoció a dos chicos de su misma carrera: Alexander, pero ella con cariño la llamaba Alex y Kou que también era originario de Japón pero que quería hacer un cambio de aire y por eso estudia en la misma universidad que Kotoko; ellos también fueron los elegidos para asistir al congreso y por supuesto aceptaron. Ellos eran como un grupo de amigos inseparables y maravillosos ya que tanto Alex como Kou era los más populares mientras que Kotoko era como su hermana pequeña hermosa e inteligente; alrededor de estos meses Kotoko tenía una actitud madura y elegante, se ponía maquillaje de acuerdo a la contextura de su rostro, usaba ropa que le sentía muy bien pero a la vez elegante, y muchas otras cosas más que cambió en ella, se volvió muy popular con los chicos pero ella no prestaba atención a ninguno de ellos porque a pesar de sentirse segura de sí misma había algo que le impedía enamorarse de alguien, pero no sabía del porqué. Después de hacerse amigos de Kotoko, ella invitó a su casa y que simplemente de solo verla era demasiado impresionante para ellos a pesar de que Alex y Kou vivían casi las mismas condiciones que Kotoko.

Kotoko? No sabía que tu familia era extremadamente rica- Alex se sorprendió mucho al estar frente a su casa.

Bueno, la verdad no me gusta decir que mi familia es rica a todo el mundo, pero de todos modos algún día podrían enterarse por distintos medios y como ustedes son mis primeros amigos, no veo el problema que ustedes se enteren de mi parte, jeejje- Kotoko estaba muy apenada.

Es cierto, no hay necesidad de decir que tu familia es rica solo para alcanzar prestigio a través del dinero, así que concuerdo contigo Kotoko, si tú quieres ser reconocido debes esforzarte con tu propio trabajo- Kou era muy maduro para decir eso y Kotoko suponía que él veía al mundo de distinta forma.

Bueno a mí también no me gusta llamar la atención- decía Alex a los dos, ya que el poseía un pequeño pasado que quería superar.

Bueno, entonces pasen sin miedo- Kotoko pasó primero a la entrada de su casa mientras que los dos la seguían…

Ohhh, así que estos son tus nuevos amigos Kotoko?- su padre bajada de las escaleras para encontrarse con los dos chicos que estaban detrás de su hija. Los chicos estaban muy tensos porque no se habían imaginado que ya conocerían al padre de su nueva mejor amiga.

M-mucho gusto señor me llamo Alexander- alzó la mano para saludarlo con el mas debido respeto.

Oh, chico no te pongas tenso, los amigos de mi hija son más que bienvenidos en esta casa porque a decir verdad ella sabe escoger muy bien a sus amigos- Alex se relajó un poco y ya ni sentía mucha presión en él más bien recibió un pequeño halago por parte del señor Aihara.

Gracias por el cumplido- sonrió al padre de Kotoko.

Me llamo Kou, señor Aihara, a pesar de ser japonés también estudio en esta parte del mundo, le doy las gracias por aceptar ser los amigos de Kotoko- dio una leve sonrisa y estrecho la mano del padre.

El placer es mío, creo que ahora estaré mucho más tranquilo dejar en buenas manos a mi hija- los dos asintieron la cabeza en señal de que el padre de Kotoko contaría con ellos en todo momentos.

Papá, por favor ya no soy niña, se cuidarme sola- Kotoko hizo un puchero de desvergüenza ante su padre y sus amigos.

Claro que ya no eres una niña, ahora eres una señorita muy hermosa, por lo tanto me da miedo de que algún día te rapten, así que mejor confiar en estos chicos no crees?- Kotoko no pudo argumentar nada y solo se sonrojó más.

Tu padre tiene razón Kotoko, que mejor que cuidarte a ti de cualquier extraño ¿no crees?- Alex dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Tu t-también Alex, ahh, está bien cuento con ustedes chicos- dijo muy sonriente y todos se pusieron a reír ante la situación.

Entonces vamos al salón de visitas, para que se sirvan un pequeño aperitivo- la chica pelirroja los guío a la sala.

Por favor esperen aquí, ya se los traigo, no se sientan muy nerviosos, es solo una casa que hasta para mi es demasiado grande- la chica se los dijo con gracia ya que decía la verdad, era demasiado grande.

Bien- respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Disculpa chicos, quiero hablar con ustedes de algo muy importante- Shigeo entró a la sala de visitas sin que Kotoko se diera cuenta.

C-claro señor Aihara, que sucede?- los dos estaba muy sorprendidos de que el padre de su mejor amiga le dijera eso.

Bueno seré breve, ustedes de verdad aprecian a mi hija?- Shigeo lo dijo en tono serio y amenazante.

Por supuesto- los dos dijeron casi al mismo tiempo por lo que Shigeo se sorprendió.

Su hija es como una de esas personas que son realmente puras e intocables pero que a la vez necesitan que la cuides mucho porque si no se puede derrumbar- Kou lo dijo sin ninguna duda.

Para mí, es ella que me salvó de muchas cosas desde el día en que la conocí y me hice su amiga junto con Kou así que ella es muy especial y yo nunca traicionaría su amistad- Alex dijo con voz muy seria porque la situación lo requería.

Gracias chicos por su sinceridad, tenía que estar totalmente convencido de que pudiera confiar en ustedes y lo verifiqué con solo mirar sus ojos- Shigeo sonrió a los dos chicos que estaban muy serios- entonces quiero contarles algo muy importante porque sé que la pueden ayudar aunque yo no esté con ella; como ustedes ven Kotoko es esa chica pura y amable como ustedes describieron, pero antes ella no fue así- los dos chicos se sorprendieron.

No digo en el aspecto de que ella fue una rebelde, ella siempre desde que nació era muy amable, pero sufrió un accidente cuando era pequeña y todos sus recuerdos fueron olvidados, hice una promesa con mi esposa en su lecho de muerte, que ella recibiera el calor familiar, ya que antes del accidente era ignorada por mí debido a la cantidad de trabajo que tenía- los chicos estaban shockeados por el pasado de Kotoko.

Vivimos en Japón durante muchos años ocultándonos de las personas que nos podrían reconocer ya que se supo que nos mudaríamos, vivimos en pequeños departamentos sin que nadie lo supiera, solo unos pocos conocidos míos lo sabían y usaba el dinero para lo más indispensable sin ningún gasto innecesario porque íbamos a reiniciar nuestras vidas por completo sin nada de lujos, pero mi tiempo de desaparecer de la sociedad estaba llegando a su fin, teníamos que mudarnos pero todavía quedaba un par de años más, pero lo que más me importaba y preocupaba era Kotoko- el señor Aihara miró a los dos chicos muy seriamente.

Porque se preocupaba señor Aihara?- Alex preguntó por qué tenía mucha curiosidad sobre su pasado.

Kotoko y yo estábamos cansados de vivir en departamentos y se nos ocurrió construir una casa sencilla por un corto periodo de tiempo pero sufrimos un terremoto y la casa se derrumbó, por suerte pudimos convivir con una familia que también era rica y que cuando yo trabajaba en una restaurante me hice amigo de esa persona y acepté su ayuda a pesar de que no hacía falta que lo hiciera- Shigeo continuó hablando…

Pero que tiene de malo eso? pudieron estar con una familia que los ayudó- Kou dijo eso porque no encontraba una razón de que esta historia sea mala.

Ese día fue la peor decisión que pude haber tomado, y fue el comienzo del sufrimiento de Kotoko- los chicos quedaron estupefactos por lo que estaba contando.

Yo dije a mi hija que nos mudaríamos a la casa de mi amigo y ella aceptó porque no tendría que preocuparse para encontrar un nuevo hogar, pero lo que no supe de antemano es que Kotoko se enamoró del hijo de mi amigo llamado Naoki Irie, desde el primer año de la escuela secundaria. Naoki era de esa esas personas inteligentes y era un chico popular en la escuela de Kotoko, tal vez ustedes piensen que si él fue inteligente, ella también lo era pero en ese tiempo Kotoko al perder todos sus recuerdos creó unos nuevos con una personalidad despistada y poco inteligente- Shigeo todavía seguió contándoles a los chicos- Kotoko no era inteligente pero era muy optimista, se declaró a Naoki Irie pero la rechazó frente a todos y desde ahí comenzaron sus problemas y su baja autoestima.

Es increíble todo esto señor Aihara, Kotoko sufrió mucho?- Kou le preguntó a Shigeo y el asintió la cabeza.

Después del rechazo por Naoki, ella todavía no se rendía con él, fue un amor unilateral durante mucho tiempo hasta que llegó a la universidad, hacía todo lo que podía para que se fije en ella pero no dio resultado, Naoki se burlaba de mi hija con mala intención, la hacía quedar patética ante las personas, le decía cosas muy frías que a Kotoko le dolía, poco a poco la luz en sus ojos iba desapareciendo, pero aun así no se rendía creyendo que algún día él la correspondería con el mismo sentimiento.

Eso es muy…- Alex y Kou se estaban comenzado a enojar y querer golpear a ese tal Naoki Irie.

Lo sé, es muy cruel, y no pude hacer nada para proteger a mi hija de nuevo, pero lo que más la destruyó fue que el chico que ella estaba enamorada se iba a casar sin tomar en consideración los sentimientos de Kotoko hacia él y vio una escena donde él y ella se estaban besando, fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Kotoko lloró mucho, juró que nunca se iba enamorar de alguien, su autoestima cayó por los suelos pero lo que la salvó para recuperarse de ese dolor fue que era tiempo de mudarnos, no teníamos más tiempo de estar en Japón y como Kotoko todavía no recordaba tuve que contarle la verdad de nuestra familia y nos mudamos, al llegar a esta mansión le conté todo lo que pasó en su niñez pero ella quedó en shock y se desmayó, al despertar recordó todo desde su niñez hasta el momento pero lo único que no recuerda es a ese chico y a su familia, el doctor dijo que se debe al cambio de información de sus recuerdos y que también al dolor psicológico que le había causado en relación con él- Shigeo acabó de contar todo con una mirada melancólica.

Por eso chicos quiero que cuiden a mi hija, que no la hagan daño, a pesar de que no recuerda al chico que se enamoró, aún está muy frágil y puede ser perjudicial para ella- Shigeo hizo una reverencia a los chicos como una súplica.

Señor Aihara, le prometemos que siempre cuidaremos a su hija ante todo, no se preocupe cuente con nosotros- los dos también hicieron una reverencia en forma de agradecimiento por haber contado el pasado de Kotoko y que su padre podría confiar en ellos.

Muchas gracias, quiero decir esto por adelantado si en caso de que por algún motivo Naoki Irie se encuentre con Kotoko ya sea aquí o en otro lugar, no la dejen sola por ningún motivo, él no tiene el derecho de hablar con mi hija ni un minuto- le pidió a los dos chicos como una prevención en caso de que algo así suceda y ellos asintieron.

Perdón por la demora, no encontraba todos los utensilios y papá que haces aquí- Kotoko se preguntó un poco confundida.

Oh mientras tú ibas a la cocina, se me ocurrió charlar con ellos para que no se sientan aburridos, verdad?- el padre de Kotoko sonrió a los chicos.

Si, tu padre es muy divertido- Alex comenzó a hablar para que la situación no se ponga extraña mientras que Kou solo sonreía.

Entonces porque mejor no platicamos entre nosotros?- la chica se sentó y ellos asintieron fue una tarde de revelaciones y después de alegrías y sonrisas.

* * *

En la actualidad…

Mientras Kotoko salía del hotel, Alex y Kou la llamaron para ir a pasear por varios lugares de Tokyo, ella estaba muy feliz porque necesitaba ese tiempo para relajarse por que la semana que venía comenzaba su turno para ir al congreso…

Ahhh como extrañaba estos lugares- ella sonreía como una bella mariposa.

Tienes razón, hace tiempo que no estaba por aquí- Kou también se sintió nostálgico.

Oigan no es justo, para mi es todo nuevo, me hacen el favor de explicármelo- Alex se hizo el desdichado mientras que Kotoko y Kou se reían.

Está bien pero no llores- Kotoko le decía eso porque era muy gracioso.

Y mientras caminaban a Kotoko se le ocurrió algo…

Mmmm tengo una idea, me acompañarían a mi antigua universidad?- Alex y Kou se tensaron porque sabía que "él" podría estar allí.

Pero nosotros no podemos ingresar ya que no somos estudiantes de allí- Kou decía preocupado.

Sí, no crees que nos echaran?- apoyaba a la idea de Kou para no ir.

No se preocupen, con un pase de visita todo se soluciona, ellos son accesibles ¿por favor?- Kotoko junto sus manos en modo de súplica y ellos no tenían otra alternativa que aceptar.

Cuando llegaron a la universidad parecía que nada había cambiado, los mismos árboles, las mismas instalaciones, todo parecía estar bien, lo único que ella no se daba cuenta es que los chicos la miraban a ella como si de un famoso se tratase y eso es debido a cierto poster que su padre aceptó a que se publicara, y también era obvio, ya que Kotoko era bonita ante las miradas de los chicos, y tanto Alex como Kou se pusieron en modo de guardespaldas para que no se la acercasen nadie, mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la universidad, le dio mucha nostalgia y se preguntaba donde estarían sus amigas. Mientras ella pensaba sobre eso, algunas chicas acecharon a los dos chicos que estaban junto a ella.

Hola cómo te llamas?- la primera chica preguntaba a Kou

Ustedes son de aquí verdad? Son de nuevo ingreso?- dos chicas preguntaban por Alex.

No los habíamos visto, de que especialidad son?- otras chicas preguntaban por los dos.

Jejjej, hasta en Japón son populares- Kotoko tenía una gotita en su cabeza- Bueno mejor los dejo para que conozcan un poco, mas tarde les pongo un mensaje para decirles que los espero en la salida- Kotoko siguió caminando mientras se alejaba de la multitud pero también ella se daba cuenta de que la miraban a ella por su sonrisa y su cabello pelirrojo- Parece que también yo no soy la excepción- dijo en sus pensamientos mientras suspiraba.

No lo entiendo, antes ni siquiera me miraban, como cambian las cosas no?- se dijo a sí misma.

Ohh esta es la facultad de medicina, me da curiosidad entrar pero ya es muy tarde, tal vez otro día- miró el edificio y giró hacia la salida de la universidad mientras sacaba su celular para mandar un mensaje a los dos.

Mientras ella caminaba hacia la salida, una mano cogió su muñeca y la jaló hacia un pequeño bosque que se encontraba ahí para que nadie más los viera.

Oye, suelta mi muñec…- Kotoko miró el rostro del chico que cogió la mano y rápidamente supo quién era.

Hola de nuevo, Kotoko- Naoki saludó con una respiración agitada ya que desde el momento que la vio desde la ventana del segundo piso de su facultad salió corriendo para atraparla.

Así que eres tú otra vez, ahora sí puedo llamar a los guardias de seguridad ya que están cerca- Kotoko iba a gritar pero él cubrió su boca con sus manos.

No, espera, quiero decirte quien soy, me llamo Naoki Irie y yo te conozco- Naoki lo dijo sin rodeos pero con una voz fría y confiada.

Muchos gusto y ahora me puedes dejar ir? Necesito regresar- Kotoko se puso a la defensiva.

No te voy a dejar ir porque quiero que me escuches, donde estuviste todo este tiempo? Yo te estuve buscando- Naoki no dejó de sostener la mano de Kotoko.

No tengo que darte explicaciones ya que no te conozco- Kotoko quería escapar de las manos de Naoki.

Pero yo a ti sí, eres Kotoko Aihara, tu padre es Shigeo Aihara, estuvieron viviendo en mi casa por un par de años, ibas a la secundaria Tonan no fuiste muy lista pero siempre optimista…no te suena de algo?- Kotoko se sorprendió mucho porque conocía todo de ella.

Me estuviste espiando? En serio te voy a demandar, y lo único que te voy a decir para que te quede claro es que yo no vivo aquí, vivo en Estados Unidos y asisto la universidad allí- Kotoko de verdad decía muy enojada.

Entonces esa es la razón por la que no pude encontrarte, pensé que te había pasado algo malo- sonó muy aliviado -pero lo que me molesta es que no te acuerdes de mí, pasó algo?- preguntó de nuevo a kotoko

No que yo sepa y el hecho de que no te recuerde es porque ni siquiera he hablado contigo- ella se defendió.

Claro que hemos hablado y mucho, por favor…-de pronto Naoki pensó en todo lo ocurrió meses atrás.

N-no me digas que tuviste un shock emocional Kotoko?- Naoki pensó lo peor porque si lo que dijo Yuuki era verdad y que Kotoko lloró y gritó; esa vez pudo haberle pasado algo así y por eso no se puede acordar de Naoki ni de su familia y todo por su culpa.

Eh? Sucedió algo parecido pero era por una situación distinta, era sobre el origen de mi famil…- de pronto a Kotoko lo comenzó a doler la cabeza y comenzó a tener recuerdos borrosos en su mente…

N-no es posible que yo te c-conozca- Kotoko se puso pálida, de repente llegó un vago recuerdo de una chica llorando, un chico que besaba a otra chica en frente de ella, como el chico despreciaba a la chica, c-como el chico besó a la chica pelirroja en un callejón, y de repente en un flashback sumamente rápido, todos los pequeños pedazos que faltaban encajar, encajaron en la mente de Kotoko y ella se quedó atónita…

Naoki Irie?...N-no puede ser, tu porque estas frente a mí? T-tu estas con Sahoko-san, suéltame por favor, déjame- Kotoko se puso muy inquieta, ella recordaba todo- Yo decidí olvidarme de ti, suéltame!- Kotoko comenzaba a gritar.

No te voy a dejar ir de nuevo!- Naoki alzó un poco la voz pero Kotoko no lo escuchó.

SUELTAME! ME PROMETÍ NO VOLVERTE A VER PORQUE… "ES DOLOROSO AMAR A ALGUIEN" COMO TÚ, YA SUFICIENTE HE TENIDO ¿NO CREES QUE ES HORA DE QUE DEJES DE LASTIMARME MÁS?- Kotoko comenzó a derramar lágrimas.

Solo quiero que me escuches lo que te quiero decir- Naoki aún seguía agarrando la mano de Kotoko.

No te quiero escuchar, ya he escuchado muchas veces tus palabras frías y no estoy dispuesta a escucharlo otra vez- Kotoko estaba muy ansiosa quería escapar y sus lágrimas no paraban, ella estaba a punto de desmayarse por el shock.

Sueltame!- Kotoko de nuevo le pidió que la soltara.

Oye te dijo que la soltaras, idiota- Alex cogió el brazo de Naoki para que soltara a Kotoko con ojos desafiantes, mientras que Kou jaló a Kotoko hacia él para que se sienta más protegida.

G-gracias chicos, no me siento muy bie…- Kotoko se desmayó en los brazos de Kou.

Kotoko!- Naoki se preocupó e intentaba acercarse.

No te acerques a ella!- Alex paró a Naoki para que no diera ni un paso más.

No me importa lo que tú digas, ella es la mujer a la que amo y ahora debo saber que ella va estar bien- Naoki se puso a la defensiva porque Alex le daba mala espina.

Ahhh si como no, dices que la amas cuando tuviste tantas oportunidades con ella?, me da mucha gracia escucharte decir eso, Naoki Irie- Alex se pronunció y Naoki se sorprendió porque ellos sabían el pasado entre él y Kotoko.

Y déjame decirte algo, tú ya tuviste la oportunidad de tener una relación con ella pero no la supiste apreciar, ahora es mi turno, yo voy a ser que Kotoko crea de nuevo en el amor que tú no supiste dar, por eso aléjate de ella, la haces mucho daño!- Alex dijo enfrente de Naoki y el se puso también muy furioso.

Claro que no me voy a alejar de ella, me costó mucho tiempo conocer mis propios sentimientos, que he cometido muchos errores, pero estoy dispuesto a que confíe en mi de nuevo y no perderla- Naoki se enfrentó a Alex y parecían que estaban a punto de pelearse pero Kou interrumpió.

Alex! No es tiempo de pelearse, tenemos que tratar a Kotoko, hay que revisarla- Kou estaba serio porque de repente a Kotoko le empezó a darle mucha fiebre.

Déjame revisarla- Naoki interrumpió.

Claro que no, tú eres la última persona que confiaríamos- Kou sostenía a Kotoko.

Porque no? Soy aprendiz de doctor- Naoki se ponía furioso cada vez más.

Y nosotros también así que no te necesitamos- Kou dijo eso y salió del pequeño bosque junto con Kotoko desmayada para buscar el coche, Alex cargó a Kotoko en sus brazos mientras que Kou prendía el coche y se fueron.

Kotoko…Haré que te enamores de mi definitivamente de nuevo- Naoki pensó en ella y por todo lo ocurrido en esos momentos…

Kou, Kotoko tiene mucha fiebre, cada vez sube más su temperatura- Alex estaba limpiando el sudor de la frente de Kotoko.

Hay que llevarla al hospital- Kou también estaba muy preocupado por Kotoko.

Si vámonos- y se fueron al hospital que el padre de Kotoko conocía en casos de emergencia.

Fin del Capítulo.

Kotoko recordó todo sobre Naoki pero eso conllevó a que también recuerde todo lo que sufrió cuando se enamoró de él…

Alex y Naoki están dispuestos a pelearse por Kotoko pero que decisión tomará ella?

Será capaz de que Naoki logre enamorarla de nuevo?

* * *

Notas: Hola un saludo a todos, este capítulo de verdad estuve inspirada, espero que les guste, hay dos partes en un solo capítulo espero se den cuenta y es porque… la verdad no me gusta prolongar el encuentro de Naoki y Kotoko así que este fue el resultado, pero el encuentro también lleva sus consecuencias así que me quedo satisfecha con este resultado, esta semana tengo unas pequeñas vacaciones así que puede que haya otro capítulo más, espérenlo y de nuevo saluditos a todos.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Itazura na Kiss no me pertenece

* * *

Capítulo 11

"Si una persona demuestra su amor, aprécialo porque puede ser el amor de tu vida de lo contrario la perderás para siempre"

Mientras la llevaban al hospital, Kou y Alex estaban muy preocupados por lo que podría ocurrir de ahora en adelante, fue una mala idea ir a la universidad, ellos tenían un mal presentimiento y se cumplió, ahora Kotoko recordará todo lo que sufrió con aquel chico, no se puede hacer nada, solo esperar como lo tomará ella después de un año de estar muy protegida dentro de su hogar en otro país junto a su padre.

Kotoko!- su padre entró al hospital muy alarmado.

Tranquilícese los médicos la están observando y analizando, tiene fiebre espero que no sea algo grave- Kou logró tranquilizar a su padre que estaba muy alterado, temía por la vida de su hija, y no quería perderla como a su esposa pues fue obvio que él estaría muy preocupado por su única hija.

Después de varias horas de revisión por fin salió el doctor, decía que por ahora ella está bien, le dieron unas medicinas para que la fiebre bajara y que ella está dormida, aún no saben cómo está el comportamiento de Kotoko, y eso se determinará cuando ella se despierte y que un psicólogo la analice para estar seguros de que todo esté bien en ella. Mientras esperaban a que se despertara, el padre de Kotoko agradeció a los chicos por haberlo llamado y que estuvieran con ella, Alex y Kou contaron todo lo que había sucedido; de cómo Kotoko recordó a Naoki y como ella estaba muy asustada y angustiada, su padre supuso que esto podría ocurrir en cualquier momento pero no tan pronto, sin embargo; él sabía que tenían que arreglar las cosas entre su hija y Naoki porque si no los dos podrían salir lastimados durante toda su vida.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente….

Papá? Que haces aquí? Donde estoy?- Kotoko poco a poco se iba levantando de la cama.

Como estas hija?- le preguntó su padre mientras estaba sentado al lado de Kotoko.

Mmm? Creo que bien…aunque me duele la cabeza…que pasó?- ella parecía un poco aturdida.

Bueno…verás Alex y Kou me contaron lo que pasó ayer y…- Shigeo dudaba en contárselo porque le preocupaba mucho.

Mmm?...ah!- Kotoko parecía acordarse de todo, desde la aparición de cierta persona que estaba con ella ayer hasta la discusión que tuvieron.- S-si ahora me acuerdo me encontré con Irie-kun… no con Irie-san, y me puse a llorar porque me acordé de lo que pasó hace un año atrás, fue muy duro enfrentarme a él de nuevo, a pesar de que pasó mucho tiempo aun no consigo recuperarme pero sé que ya no soy la misma- ella hablaba mientras lloraba y fue abrazada por su padre.

No llores hija, tu siempre sabes que contarás conmigo y con tus amigos- secaba sus lágrimas con sus dedos.

Si, tienes razón y a pesar de que regresé a Japón no fue para verlo de nuevo sino para estudiar, es por eso que me asignaron a ese congreso, no voy a dar vuelta atrás- su padre se sorprendió, ella creció como persona, sabe cuáles son sus prioridades, ella ya no era una niña, era una chica madura.

Minutos después de tener esa pequeña charla con su padre, llegó un psicólogo para saber cuál es la estabilidad mental de Kotoko, el médico se sorprendió de que a pesar de tener ese shock que hasta le dio fiebre, se mantuvo tranquila y el doctor le dio el visto bueno y podía salir del hospital pero que de vez en cuando haya un chequeo con un psicólogo en caso de que algo este mal. Ya medio día Kotoko junto con sus amigos se dirigían al hotel y mientras caminaban juntos Kotoko rompió el silencio…

Lo siento mucho! He causado un tremendo problema- Kotoko se disculpó con Kou y Alex

Jajaj, no te preocupes para eso estamos, para cuidarte ya que eres nuestra mejor amiga- Kou solo acarició la cabeza de Kotoko.

Si, sabes que cuentas con nosotros- Alex decía también muy sonriente.

Entonces vamos al hotel para cambiarnos y compremos algo rico para comer, me muero de hambre- Kotoko decía sonriente.

Si! Vamos- y los tres caminaron como los mejores amigos entre risas.

Mientras salían a comprar, Alex pensaba en todo lo que ocurrió desde ayer y había algo que le preocupaba y ese era Naoki Irie, debido a que Kotoko ya lo recordaba podría haber alguna pequeña conexión que los podría juntar y Alex no quería eso ya que estaba enamorado de ella, así que tenía que adelantarse a declararse pero no sabía cuándo y el lugar indicado pero tenía que ser pronto y sin más que decir Alex tomó de la mano a Kotoko.

Kou me llevó a Kotoko a un lugar, regresaremos- Alex corrió junto con Kotoko.

Ehhhh! A donde vamos Alex- ella estaba sorprendida.

A un lugar donde no haya mucha gente- Alex solo dijo eso y siguieron corriendo…

Cerca de un parque…

A-alex en serio! Acabo de salir del hospital, no crees que te pasaste?- Kotoko estaba cansada por correr tanto.

Lo siento, pero quería decirte algo importante- Alex también estaba cansado de tanto correr.

Bueno dime, ya que tú me arrastraste pero fue algo divertido también- Kotoko sonreía a su amigo…

Kotoko, antes de conocerte yo era un chico superficial que no tenía un objetivo en la vida, era siempre de esas personas caprichosas que no le importaba nada, pero mientras te iba conociendo, tú siempre me diste tu amistad y también me hice amigo de Kou, me enseñaste a ser más delicado con los demás o ver otras perspectivas distintas de la vida- Kotoko escuchaba y estaba sorprendida por todo lo que decía- y me llegaste a gustar mucho, sé que ahora estas confundida por todo lo que pasó pero quiero decirte que… Yo te amo, más a que a nada- Kotoko ahora si de nuevo estaba en shock pero se recuperó de pronto para contestarle...

Alexander yo quiero ser sincera contigo, la verdad tú también me gustas mucho, conoces todo de mí, fuiste alguien muy especial que estuvo conmigo en todos lados junto con Kou, pero yo no te veo de la misma forma, siempre te considero como mi hermano que me protege, como un superhéroe que viene a mi rescate- Kotoko dijo con toda la sinceridad en su corazón y se le iba a salir las lágrimas porque temía perderlo- yo te quiero mucho pero no en la misma forma que tú me dices…Lo siento- terminó la frase y lágrimas en su rostro caían y surgió un silencio de casi diez segundos…

Haaa! Me lo temía de antemano y estaba preparado- Alex estaba con un rostro triste- pero estoy contento de poder decirte mis sentimientos ya que tú me enseñaste a que debo ser sincero con ellos y no te preocupes por esto quiero que seamos los amigos que siempre fuimos desde el día en que nos conocimos…

D-de verdad todavía quieres ser mi amigo, Alex- Kotoko se puso a llorar y cayó de rodillas- Sé que es egoísta decirte esto pero gracias.

No llores por esto, sabes que nuestra amistad es valiosa y que no se romperá, jejej- Alex levantó a Kotoko y limpio sus rodillas para luego secar sus lágrimas con su pañuelo.

Alex quiero proponerte un desafío- Kotoko pensó en ello mientras miraba el rostro de su amigo que notaba que estaba triste y todo por su culpa.

Dime?- Alex no sabía que es lo que ella quería decir.

Quien busca la felicidad primero- Kotoko miró seria a Alex.

Que?- Alex estaba confundido

Lo que escuchaste, quien es feliz primero, ese es el desafío, aceptas?- Alex comprendió que ambos estaban dolidos y que ambos tenían que superar todo lo que les estaba pasando por eso este desafío.

Claro que sí, acepto y el primero que lo encuentre tendrá que decirlo al otro- Alex sonó muy motivado porque tenía que superar todo esto que le estaba pasando respecto a Kotoko

Si entonces, promesa de meñique- ambos lo hicieron y se rieron.

* * *

Mientras ellos hacían la promesa de meñique, un joven vio toda la escena desde lo lejos y quedó totalmente paralizado, ya que él no podía escuchar lo que decían y viendo las acciones de Kotoko y Alex supuso lo peor y eso a Naoki Irie le dio una punzada en su corazón.

N-no puede ser, parece que la perdí- Se alejó del lugar para entrar en una biblioteca que estaba cerca y no precisamente para leer un libro sino para sentarse en un rincón y soportar el dolor en su corazón.

Porque no pude darme cuenta antes? Porque fui tan idiota? No supe valorar la oportunidad cuando Kotoko tenía sentimientos por mí, la desprecié, la herí y ahora ella están en brazos de otro chico, como quisiera que cuando ella confesó sus sentimientos hacia a mí, la hubiera respondido correctamente, pero ahora es tarde, ella ni siquiera quiere verme- Naoki tenía la mano hecho un puño debajo de la mesa.

Este dolor que tengo…no puedo soportarlo, es muy sofocante, Kotoko sufrió así? O incluso más por mi actitud arrogante hacia ella- se reprimía mientras que el clima se estaba poniendo nublado, dando la predicción de que iba a llover.

Y así pasaron varias horas y en la ciudad comenzó a llover, Naoki ya no quiso estar en la biblioteca y prefirió irse a su casa a pesar de la lluvia…

Ya estoy en casa- el entró con la ropa muy empapada

Bienveni…- su madre gritó porque su hijo estaba demasiado empapado.

Hijo que te pasó, donde estuviste para que te mojaras de esa manera, ven tenemos que secarte con algunas toallas antes de que te bañes para que no te resfríes- Noriko se fue corriendo para darle a su hijo algunas toallas mientras que Naoki esperaba en la sala.

Ten sécate rápido- le dio las toallas y se dirigió a la cocina por un té caliente.

Mamá, perdón- Naoki se dirigió también a la cocina.

Eh! Porque me pides perdón, acaso hiciste algo?- su madre miró a su hijo a los ojos.

Porque todo lo que hiciste en el pasado te reproché, cuando quisiste juntarme con Kotoko, no sabía lo que me estaba perdiendo hasta que lo experimenté, cuando Kotoko se fue, desde ese día me sentí vacío y poco a poco me di cuenta de que la extrañaba y que la amaba- Naoki le dio una reverencia a su madre

Hijo los seres humanos cometemos errores incluido los más inteligentes, así que no te preocupes, pero debes saber que tenías que hacer caso a tus sentimientos, eras muy testarudo y orgulloso, no querías admitir lo que sentías, era obvio que tu amabas a Kotoko, todos lo sabían pero tú eras el único que no quería ver ni escuchar, eso también forma parte de tu crecimiento como persona- Noriko le dio un abrazo a su hijo y este le sonrió.

Sabes quería decirte que Kotoko está aquí en Tokyo- Naoki quería ver la expresión de su madre.

Lo sé hijo- él se sorprendió por lo que acababa de escuchar.

Como lo sabes, pensé que era el único que lo sabía- él estaba sorprendido no porque ella sabía sobre Kotoko si no porque no hizo ningún plan como solía ser antes…

Has visto la portada en la que sale ella, hay muchos de esos parece que se volvió muy popular, y a decir verdad Kotoko-chan se ve muy hermosa y también madura durante este año- ella sonó muy feliz como siempre como si estuviera orgullosa de su hija.

Mamá entonces porque no hiciste nada? Pensé que la ibas convencer que ella esté conmi…-su madre la interrumpió

Tal vez el mayor dolor que pude haber causado a Kotoko-chan es convencerla de que no se rindiera contigo pero creo que eso la hizo sufrir mucho más, y ese no era mi intención, yo quería que ella sea mi hija que tanto quería pero ese fue un deseo egoísta de mi parte por eso ahora yo no voy a interferir en su relación, yo quiero que ella sea feliz y también quiero que tú seas feliz aunque escojan caminos distintos a la felicidad- ella decía esas palabras muy decidida porque no quería ser una entrometida.

Pero ahora quiero que tú me ayudes a convencerla de que regrese a casa para hablar con ella- decía Naoki en modo de súplica.

No puedo hijo, quiero que ahora tú también aprendas a cómo tratar a una chica desde cero en especial a una chica que recibió tu rechazo, haz tu movimiento y escoge bien tus decisiones para conquistarla yo te apoyaré… y ahora ve a tomar un baño caliente porque te puedes resfriar- mandó a su hijo a que subiera las escaleras para su cuarto.

Lo siento hijo, quiero ayudarte pero quiero ver cuánto has madurado para conquistar a Kotoko-chan- decía entre susurros mientras iba a la cocina nuevamente.

* * *

Mientras subía por las escaleras Naoki recordó todo lo que había pasado este día, debido a que el salía de sus clases en la universidad, quería buscar pistas sobre el paradero de su amada y la única pista era el póster de la imagen de Kotoko del nuevo producto de belleza, por lo que él se iba a dirigir a donde estaba el lugar para saber algo de ella, mientras caminaba vio como el chico Alex y Kotoko iban corriendo, Naoki los siguió, pero no se acercó y vio toda la escena de cómo Kotoko estaba abrazada de él y como se reían y se alejaban, fue un golpe duro para él.

Y ahora qué hago? Ella ya está con él, seguro es más amable con ella de lo que fui yo, maldición!- Naoki abrió la puerta de su cuarto después de bañarse y se recostó en su cama con una mano en la frente…

Lo que puedo hacer es de nuevo convencer al padre de Kotoko, pero esa conversación de la última vez fue algo dura dudo mucho que lo logre, ya no sé qué pensar- se maldecía de nuevo mientras poco a poco se quedaba dormido por el cansancio…

Al día siguiente Naoki se despertó no con los ánimos de siempre y como su familia supo todo lo de él y Kotoko no quisieron decir nada para que no haya más tensión sobre los hombros de Naoki pero él quería anunciar algo importante porque era una decisión que había tomado hace mucho tiempo…

Mamá, papá, Yuuki quiero decirles algo, supongo que ya saben que Kotoko ha regresado y que estoy intentando hablar con ella pero aún no consigo resultados, de todos modos quiero decirles que si consigo alguna oportunidad con ella, quiero casarme con Kotoko- se pronunció y se quedaron callados- yo sé que esto es repentino pero quiero que lo acepten como mi decisión y que me apoyen.

Claro que te apoyo hijo- su madre estaba bastante sorprendida pero muy feliz por su hijo.

Hijo, eres ya un adulto y sí voy a aceptar tu decisión pero prométeme que si lo consigues, apréciala como se debe- su padre le dirigió una mirada intensa de advertencia y aprobación.

Si padre- Naoki dijo solo eso porque estaba demasiado nervioso de que no aceptaran…

Igual yo hermano, tienes que luchar por ella, será difícil pero te estaré apoyando- Yuuki a lo largo de estos meses maduró mucho y dijo palabras que sabía que tenía la razón.

Muchas gracias a todos y ahora que se los dije me voy porque si no se me hace tarde para las clases- y salió de su casa para dirigirse a la universidad.

* * *

Mientras tanto con Kotoko…

Ahhh! No puede ser!- Kotoko dió un grito desesperado…

Que sucede?- Todos entraron a la sala de estar de la habitación de Kotoko.

Pasó algo?- su padre muy preocupado.

La conferencia cambió de fecha!- gritó Kotoko y todos se quedaron atónitos por su respuesta.

Eso es todo?- Alex le dio mucha risa…

Ufff, no nos hagas preocupar así casi nos matas del susto- Kou le dio un sermón a Kotoko

Pensé que te pasó algo serio hija, ya estoy viejo para estas sorpresas- se sentó en una de las sillas.

Como que no es importante? La conferencia es en dos horas y ni siquiera me he cambiado o arreglado- hizo un puchero de disgusto.

Jaja no te preocupes, estarás lista para esa conferencia, pero te tienes que cambiar, nosotros salimos te esperaremos fuera del hotel- todos salieron dejando a Kotoko sola para que elija su ropa.

Ahh está muchachita sí que nos pone demasiado nerviosos, no creen?- Shigeo se dirigió a los dos chicos que estaban junto con él.

Si pero también es muy divertida- Alex tenía toda la razón

Estoy de acuerdo con Alex, pero a veces es un poco exagerada- Kou dio un suspiro de cansancio.

Jjajaj pero para ella es también importante la conferencia, tenemos que comprenderla- salían todos del hotel para esperarla y al cabo de un hora Kotoko ya estaba lista…

Lo ves? Si te lo propones lo puedes lograr- Alex se reía de Kotoko mientras que su padre y Kou seguían la corriente…

Si, si perdón por ser tan dramática, mejor vámonos por favor- se subía al auto

Como ordene la señorita- Kou lo dijo en broma y todos se rieron

* * *

En la universidad…

Irie Naoki-san necesito hablar con usted de algo urgente- un profesor de la clase de medicina lo llamó a su oficina mientras el caminaba por los pasillos.

Si, por supuesto- Naoki entró para luego sentarse frente al escritorio de su profesor.

Quiero preguntarle tiene algo importante que hacer después de esta hora?- el profesor fue directo al grano y para Naoki era una sorpresa.

A parte de asistir a las clases, no tengo nada importante que hacer, por qué la pregunta?- le contestó como siempre lo sabía hacer

Bueno algunos de los estudiantes de la facultad de medicina fueron asignados para asistir a un congreso pero un estudiante no puede asistir debido a que a última hora se cambió el horario para el día de hoy y como usted también es uno de los mejores estudiantes quería proponerle para que usted asista en lugar de él, que me dice? Claro está que tendrá el justificante necesario para los horarios que va a faltar a clases- Naoki lo pensó durante varios minutos.

Está bien, asistiré, dígame el lugar y a qué hora es- Naoki se puso de pie.

Perfecto, es dentro de una hora aproximadamente te daré la dirección por correo- el profesor se sintió aliviado.

Mientras tanto regreso a mi casa para cambiarme, me retiro- dio una reverencia y salió muy apresurado de la oficina de su profesor para luego dirigirse a su casa para cambiarse.

Para Naoki las etiquetas de la conferencia no eran gran cosa, él sabía cómo vestirse para la ocasión y en especial cuando son conferencias importantes, había asistido a unas cuantas cuando entró a la carrera de medicina, conocía el protocolo, se dirigió a su casa, entro a su habitación, se duchó y se cambió de ropa para estar listo en menos de 40 minutos, el lugar sabía dónde era y no era un problema, al llegar se encontró de espaldas con una chica demasiado bella, con el cabello rojizo… era Kotoko.

Kotoko que hace aquí?- hablaba como un murmuro.

Ella está en la facultad de medicina? De qué universidad? Está muy arreglada como si fuera otra persona, no es como la conocía- se decía mientras él entraba a la sala de conferencias

La conferencia duró poco más de 4 horas, era una conferencia demasiado larga pero también muy importante para los futuros doctores, como era una conferencia no solo de Japón sino de varios países, hablaban en inglés, Naoki no tuvo problema con eso, entendía perfectamente, pero no sabía si Kotoko lo entendía, recordaba que antes ella no era muy buena en el inglés pero en cada instante que él tenía la oportunidad de verla, la veía muy concentrada; cuando ya se dio finalizada la conferencia dudaba en hablarle porque no quería lastimarla de nuevo pero al final se convenció…

Kotoko!- la llamó temiendo por la respuesta de ella.

Oh Irie-san- giró y no pudo ocultar la sorpresa pero lo asimiló bien.

Me alegro que estés bien, perdón por lo que pasó días atrás- él estuvo frente a ella ni tan lejos pero tampoco cerca.

Ahh bueno, creo que me llevé una gran sorpresa, pero gracias por la preocupación- Kotoko le dio una sonrisa pero no como lo hacía antes de cuando ella estaba muy enamorada de Naoki.

Si pero que haces aquí, era una conferencia de medicina- fue directo al grano para saber qué es lo que pasaba.

Bueno, estudio en la facultad de medicina pero también me sorprendí que tu estudiaras medicina, creí que estudiabas negocios para manejar la empresa de tu padre- lo dijo con total indiferencia

Eso fue antes, pero tus palabras me convencieron y…- Naoki no midió sus palabras, estaba hablando del pasado.

Oh gracias por tomar en consideración mis palabras- de nuevo Kotoko sonrió pero le dio como una pequeña punzada en su corazón pero no iba a dejar que la vea a través de ella.

Kotoko por favor concédeme esta petición, quiero hablar contigo por poco tiempo- Naoki se acercó un poco más a Kotoko.

Irie-san yo…- kotoko dudaba…

Por favor…- rezaba que se convenciera…

Está bien pero quiero decirle a mi padre y a Alex- para Naoki fue un golpe nombrar a ese chico…

De acuerdo- Naoki esperó en unas sillas que estaban alrededor fuera del edificio, estaba nervioso y esperaba que Kotoko llegara.

Minutos después Kotoko llegó y Naoki dijo que si podrían ir a otro lugar para hablar, ella accedió, y llegaron a un parque que conocían cuando eran todavía estudiantes de secundaria.

Ahora sí dime que es lo que necesitas- Kotoko habló porque quería terminar rápido esta charla.

Quiero saber qué pasó durante estos últimos meses contigo, desapareciste- Naoki habló con esa voz que lo distinguía pero un poco suave con ella.

Bueno, mi historia es demasiado larga, antes de conocerte yo vivía en USA, tuve un accidente donde mi madre murió, tenía amnesia en la que no me recuperé durante varios años pero ahora mis recuerdos volvieron, mi padre tomó la decisión de vivir aquí en Japón, él antes de trabajar en un restaurante, fue y es un empresario muy importante pero ese trabajo dio como consecuencia de que yo estuviera sola. Sin embargo, aquí yo fui feliz, en algunos de esos días fue que mi padre conoció al tuyo sin que el mencionara su secreto… y ya sabes el resto de la historia- Kotoko ya no quería estar junto a él, le hacía demasiado daño, todavía sentía algo por él.

Entonces tú no eres la que siempre conocí- Naoki estaba muy confundido tantas cosas, tanto que analizar.

Bueno tu conociste a una chica que fue extrovertida, mala en los estudios y muchas otras cosas y no lo voy a negar esa fui yo, adquirí una nueva personalidad por mi amnesia ya que todo era nuevo para mí- ella recordaba todo lo que hacía cuando estaba en la secundaria.

Ahora entiendo pero como estás en la facultad de medicina y sobre el inglés…? - tenía demasiadas dudas y muchas preguntas…

 **Porque me gusta…ah y si te preguntas de cómo es posible eso ya que era una mala estudiante eso se debe a que mi personalidad de ese tiempo bloqueaba la otra, la verdad entiendo el inglés a la perfección porque viví allí desde que nací** \- Kotoko evadía la mirada de Naoki y Naoki se sorprendió del inglés perfecto de Kotoko.

Entiendo, y quiero preguntarte… estás saliendo con aquel chico?- Kotoko miró al frente sin cruzar miradas con Naoki.

Con Alexander? No tengo la intención de decírtelo- Kotoko se puso a la defensiva.

Eso quiere decir que no sales con el o si? – él poco a poco se iba acercando.

Ha! No salgo con él, él es mi mejor amigo- Naoki sonó muy aliviado al escuchar eso.

Entonces quiero decirte esto Kotoko, perdóname por todo lo que te he hecho la verdad yo…- Kotoko interrumpió

Irie-san tú tienes ya una esposa a quien de verdad amas, seguro es perfecta para ti porque esas fueron las características que se adaptaba a tus intereses, yo soy solo un mal recuerdo para ti, seguramente tu eres muy feliz, lamento el comportamiento de esa vez pero fue un shock al verte después de mucho tiempo, nos vemos, sé feliz- Kotoko estaba a punto de llorar ya no podía soportar.

Espera! Yo no me casé con Sahoko- gritó para que ella lo escuchara- Me di cuenta que era un idiota en aceptar ese compromiso por capricho, sabía que te amaba, no quería aceptar ese sentimiento pero finalmente lo acepté cuando tú no estabas a mi lado, siempre me evitabas en la universidad, hablabas con otros chicos y me ponía de mal humor, y cuando por fin quería decirte lo que yo sentía por ti, tu desapareciste- Kotoko lloraba no podía más ese era su límite- te lo pido dame el permiso de reconquistarte.

Irie Naoki, siempre fuiste el único para mí, pero ese amor que te daba tú la despreciabas y eso me lastimaba mucho no es cuestión de darte una oportunidad, ya que mi corazón tiene miedo de amar, de salir lastimado, no puedo amar ahora y mejor será que yo no nos veamos, encuentra tú la felicidad, Adiós- Kotoko se dio la media vuelta para irse pero Naoki la cogió del brazo y en un movimiento rápido él la besó diciendo…

Mi felicidad es a lado tuyo, no me voy a rendir contigo, he esperado este momento por tanto tiempo- el solo le dio una sonrisa que significaba que él hablaba en serio pero Kotoko solo se alejó de el para salir corriendo.

El daño que te hice lo recompensaré el doble demostrándote que voy a luchar por ti Kotoko.

Y ahora qué pensará Kotoko por todo lo que pasó? Será que Naoki aún tiene oportunidad con Kotoko?

Fin del capítulo

Notas: Ahora sí ya está el capítulo creo que es un poco largo pero vale la pena, espero que lo disfruten. Nos vemos.

 **Las letras con negrilla significa que está hablando en inglés.**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Itazura na Kiss no me pertenece

Capítulo 12

* * *

Mi felicidad es a lado tuyo, no me voy a rendir contigo, he esperado este momento por tanto tiempo- Kotoko se despertó alterada por el sueño que tuvo, estaba sonrojada pero también algo confusa, no sabía que pensar.

Porque dijo algo así?... El no era así para empezar, siempre fue muy frío conmigo y ni si quiera le importaba, seguro es una estrategia para quedarme en ridículo y yo no le voy a dar el gusto de que pase, yo ya no quiero enamorarme nunca más y ya debería dejar de estar pensando en un chico que simplemente me hizo sufrir- Kotoko se levantó, se fue para darse un baño y olvidarse de ese sueño…

Al salir del hotel ella estuvo muy alegre debido a que la conferencia a la que asistió fue para ella muy interesante y conveniente porque sabía que eso aportaría algo para su conocimiento y luego ser una excelente doctora en un futuro, al caminar las calles cerca de su hotel, tenía una llamada, era de un número desconocido pero de todas formas contestó…

Aihara Kotoko-san?- sonó como un miembro de una empresa que quisiera reclutar a un empleado.

Si? Con quién hablo?- ella se paró por un momento para recibir bien la llamada ya que pensó que sería algo importante.

Hablamos del comité que realizó la conferencia de medicina en la que usted asistió, estamos al tanto que usted estudia en la universidad de los Estados Unidos pero que anteriormente asistió en una universidad aquí en Japón- Kotoko no sabía del por qué esa pregunta.

Si es correcto pero no entiendo a qué se debe esta llamada- Kotoko se puso en modo defensivo porque temía que sea un robo de información.

Le queremos hacer una propuesta a usted por sus méritos académicos- Kotoko no sabía que responder…

Queremos que usted ingrese a una universidad en Tokyo como un intercambio, claro está si usted acepta- estaba estupefacta por lo que había dicho…

Agradezco esta oferta pero debido a que es repentino no puedo dar una respuesta adecuada en estos momentos, me podrían dar un plazo para responder?- ella caminaba a paso lento hacia su hotel.

Por supuesto, pero necesito la respuesta mañana al medio día, yo mismo me comunicaré con usted para saber cuál es su decisión- y colgó para luego ella correr hacia su padre para contarle la noticia.

* * *

En el hotel

Padre, necesito hablar contigo, es importante- ella interrumpió cuando Shigeo hablaba con Alex y Kou que acaban de llegar.

Por supuesto hija, chicos discúlpenme- los dos que estaban sentados en la sala del hotel asintieron pero antes miraban la actitud de Kotoko veían una cara de emoción y también de confusión.

Cuando su padre salió para dirigirse a la habitación de Kotoko junto con su hija le contó lo que la había pasado, por supuesto Shigeo se sorprendió…

Que piensas padre?- Kotoko se puso nerviosa con la respuesta de su padre.

Mmmm, la verdad no me gusta que mi hija estudie cuando está lejos de mí y sabes por cuanto tiempo es?- él miro a los ojos de su hija.

No lo sé, pero viendo las estrategias de intercambio deduzco que sea aproximadamente un año- a pesar de que Kotoko estudiaba en Estados Unidos, planeaba hacer un intercambio a Japón y debido a eso ella buscaba información en secreto porque extrañaba la ciudad en la que ella fue feliz sin contar la situación de Naoki.

Un año? Es bastante tiempo… No puedo aceptar esto- Shigeo tenía miedo de dejar a su hija, era muy sobreprotector con ella.

Padre por favor sé que es repentino, te lo suplico- ella junto sus manos para que su padre acepte…

Pero también está tu situación con Naoki, no crees que eso puede afectar de nuevo tu rendimiento académico?- Shigeo dio un punto para que Kotoko recapacitara.

Eso es cuento pasado, padre yo ya di vuelta a la página y ya ni siquiera me interesa- ella lo dijo con tal firmeza que su padre no pudo oponerse.

Ahhh, si que eres testaruda, estás segura de que estas bien? No quiero que luego te arrepientas- Shigeo no quería pero parecía que iba a acceder y de eso le dio una idea.

Si padre, estaré bien- ella saltaba de alegría…

Está bien, puedes aceptar este intercambio pero con una condición…quiero que de nuevo vivas con los Irie por ese año de intercambio, ya que yo no puedo estar contigo por el trabajo que me viene acechando día con día- Kotoko no veía venir lo que su padre dijo.

Q-queee? No padre yo quiero vivir sola, no puedo debido a todo lo que pasó y más con la tía Noriko, seguro ella me odia porque no le dije nada y desaparecí- ella de verdad no quería.

No puedo dejarte sola, sin nadie que te acompañe, a pesar de que te has vuelto independiente y brillante en varios ámbitos, eres una chica, así que aceptas mis condiciones o no aceptas el intercambio- Kotoko tenía una encrucijada, en aceptar pero vivir de nuevo con el chico que le hizo daño o no aceptar el intercambio que tanto había deseado.

No lo sé, primero hay que decirle a ellos no crees y si no aceptan?- ella tenía muchas dudas y ponía escusas.

Entonces porque mejor no llamarlos en este momento?- Shigeo cogió su teléfono y marcó su número.

Hola señora Noriko, tal vez sea repentino pero quiero hablar con usted y Shigeki-san será posible?- Shigeo hablo sin titubear.

Ohhh es usted Shigeo, cuanto tiempo, no hay problema, en donde?- Noriko estaba entusiasmada porque la había llamado, en algún lado de ella, quería que la llamaran para hacerle una visita y ver a Kotoko.

Mientras Noriko anotaba el lugar donde tenían que verse junto con su esposo, Naoki entró a la casa en ese momento pero no escuchó la conversación.

Hola madre con quién hablabas?- Naoki sacaba sus zapatos…

Eh! Con nadie solo una reunión para tu padre y para mí, nada del otro mundo- Noriko estaba nerviosa porque no quería que su hijo se enterrara, ya que el encuentro era solo para ellos.

Ya, bueno me voy al cuarto, estoy cansado- Naoki se retiró y Noriko sonreía muy feliz y de nuevo cogió el teléfono para llamar a su esposo y avisarle de lo que Shigeo había dicho.

* * *

Mientras tanto...

Padre en estas cosas sí que eres rápido, ahora estoy muy nerviosa, no sé cómo enfrentarles- ella estaba preocupada y más cuando dijo que el encuentro era hoy en la noche.

No te preocupes, ellos son muy comprensibles, saben por todo lo que has pasado, y también porque yo los conozco más que nadie- Shigeo sonreía a su hija.

Si pero creo que lo que no saben es sobre nuestras vidas antes de que ellos nos conocieran?- Kotoko tenían un buen punto.

También los llamé para eso, ya que me siento culpable por no decirles toda la verdad, así que esta es una reunión donde ellos sabrán todo- Shigeo sabía que todo eso era porque tenía una amistad con su amigo Shigeki el padre de Naoki.

Bueno si es así, creo que es hora de revelar todo.- Kotoko solo suspiraba y rezaba para que todo salga bien y que no acepten que ella viva en su casa.

Cuando caía la noche, ellos estaban muy bien vestidos, su padre con un traje bien puesto y Kotoko con un hermoso vestido y salieron al lugar donde acordaron, en la que era un restaurante. Al llegar le dieron sus asientos reservados y esperaban que Noriko y Shigeki llegasen, y pasaron unos minutos…

Buenas noches- Shigeki apareció con su esposa.

Buenas noches, Shigeki-san y Noriko-san- se sentaron y pasaron unos minutos de silencio.

En primer lugar quiero pedir disculpas por lo que pasó hace un año, sé que fue descortés de nuestra parte en no avisarle, pero las circunstancias que pasamos fue demasiado así que, queremos disculparnos con ustedes- Kotoko y Shigeo hicieron una reverencia a los Irie.

Está bien, no hace falta que se disculpen los comprendemos, las situaciones nos hacen llegar a un callejón sin salida- Noriko fue la primera que hablo y se dirigió a ellos.

Justo como dice mi esposa, no hace falta que se disculpen y más porque tu Shigeo eres mi mejor amigo- Shigeki sonrió y Shigeo agradeció que aceptaran sus disculpas.

Pero también quiero decirles, también esto, antes de conocerlos teníamos una vida muy distinta, yo soy un empresario que tiene negocios en Estados Unidos….

Al pasar los minutos Shigeo iba contándole por todo lo que ocurrió, claro está que la impresión de ellos fue alta y Kotoko solo se limitó a escuchar todo lo que habían pasado hasta este momento, pero luego de haberles contado todo eso…

Lamento haber ocultado esto a ustedes, nos dieron asilo en su casa a pesar de que igual forma tenía las herramientas de salir adelante pero me prometí no utilizar el dinero de lo que ganaba siendo un empresario sino de mi propio restaurante, en ese caso sin importar cuan rico fuera igual estábamos en problemas- hubo un silencio incómodo.

Shigeo, yo sé todo sobre ti, incluso antes de que nos conociéramos, yo también dirijo una empresa, así que en algún momento lo iba a saber- todos se sorprendieron por lo que dijo.

Cuando quería hacer negocios en el extranjero, me llamó la atención una empresa en particular que era la tuya, eran misteriosos, trabajaban sin que su representante máximo estuviera allí, así que me puse investigar a fondo y supe por todo lo que habías pasado con tu esposa y Kotoko, sabía que estabas en Japón cuidando a tu hija y dirigiendo un restaurante, pero me llamó la atención que a pesar de que tenías todas las comodidades necesarias no las utilizaste, por eso quería que tu fueras mi amigo y lo que sucedió con tu casa me ofrecí porque sabía que estabas en problemas- Shigeo miró a su mejor amigo muy sorprendido.

Así que ya lo sabías todo, no me lo esperaba, pero muchas gracias por tu amistad y espero que sigas siendo mi mejor amigo- Shigeo estaba muy feliz.

Jjaaja, claro que sí, eso quiere decir que lo que me cuentas es porque me consideras como amigo así que me conformo con eso- Shigeki se reía de la cara de Shigeo.- y espero que algún día hagas negocios conmigo.

Hhaha, por supuesto- solo dio la mano en modo de saludo.

T-tío y tía también quiero disculparme por desaparecer y engañarlos así, fue desconsiderada a pesar de que dieron mucho cariño a una desconocida- Kotoko se puso triste.

Oh Kotoko-chan, en parte fue mi culpa así que no te preocupes- Noriko habló como si su hija se tratase.

Muchas gracias- ella sonrió mientras todos ordenaban algo para cenar.

A propósito quiero pedirles un favor, será posible que Kotoko se quede de nuevo con ustedes, ella recibió una oferta de que puede estudiar en Tokyo por un período de tiempo pero no quiero dejarla sola así que a los únicos que puedo confiar son a ustedes- ellos miraron a Shigeo y Kotoko.

Traté de decirle a mi padre que puedo desenvolverme sola ya que no quiero causarles problemas, si no aceptan claro que lo comprenderé- dentro de ella esperaba que no aceptasen.

Claro que podemos recibirte cariño, no quiero que te pase algo malo, pero ahora es tu decisión si tú quieres o no verdad Shigeki?- ella miró a su esposo encantada.

Si- Shigeki sonrió.

La noche de la cena acabó y se despidieron para dirigirse a descansar, cuando Kotoko se dirigía a su cuarto Shigeo la siguió para decirle…

Hija, ahora es tu decisión, piénsalo muy bien, que tengas unas buenas noches- y se fue para dejar a su hija descansar.

Y ahora qué hago, de verdad quiero hacer ese intercambio pero no sé, y es más es en la casa de la tía y el tío, no tengo problema pero tengo miedo de que Irie Naoki me haga daño de nuevo…Claro que no! Tengo una meta y es estudiar, el amor en estos momentos no es necesario y lo único que necesito es enfocarme en ser una excelente estudiante así que voy aceptar, y también tengo de decirles a mis mejores amigos de lo que tengo planeado hacer- y luego se metió a la cama para dormir profundamente.

Al día siguiente, Kotoko llamó a Alex y Kou para informarle sobre sus planes de estudio, fue muy difícil decirles esto ya que ellos eran muy inseparables y confiaba en ellos, pero el hecho de que ya no estuvieran cerca de verdad le dolía mucho, pero ellos comprendieron la situación y solo le dieron sus mejores deseos y la promesa de volverse a ver de nuevo y así después de la conversación entre ellos, Kotoko recibió la llamada para saber que cual era respuesta y por su puesto dijo que sí...

Entonces señorita Aihara quiero decir que este intercambio será dentro de un mes, tiene que hacer todos los documentos solicitados y la asignación de la universidad será notificada 15 días después.- la persona detrás del teléfono dio una felicitación por su intercambio y se despidió.

En ese entonces Kotoko se puso en marcha para entregar todos los documentos correspondientes, estuvo muy ocupada y a pesar de hacer todos los papeles en Japón no tuvo dificultades, y si necesitaba otros documentos simplemente llamaba a su casa en New York a sus empleados más confiables que le proporcionara esos documentos que estaba allá, sin embargo lo que no veía venir era que su padre y sus amigos tenían que irse porque ya había pasado un mes y debían regresar…

En el aeropuerto...

* * *

Padre te extrañaré mucho- Kotoko abrazó muy fuerte a su padre

Hija quiero que te cuides, si es posible vendré a visitarte- Shigeo estaba triste porque se alejaba de su hija.

Kou te voy a extrañar no me olvides- abrazó a Kou y le dio una sonrisa.

Claro que no te voy a olvidar, siempre serás como una hermana pequeña, te esperaré- Kou acarició su cabello pelirrojo.

Alex, quiero que sepas que también te voy a extrañar- ella lo dijo sinceramente.

Si, igual yo- él sonrió pero también había tristeza.

No te olvides de nuestra promesa, ¿Quién será más feliz primero?- ella vió con ojos desafiantes y el sonrió...

Y al final ellos entraron al avión en la que Kotoko subió a la terraza para despedirse por última vez y una pequeña lágrima recorrió su rostro.

Mientas tanto en la casa de los Irie

Mamá porque estas arreglando la casa con tanto entusiasmo?- Naoki bajaba de las escaleras somnoliento.

Es porque alguien especial estara aquí en poco tiempo- Noriko sonreía.

Ya veo , bueno eso no me incumbe después de todo- la indiferencia de Naoki era igual como siempre a excepción de una persona.

Bueno, tal vez llegue tarde así que voy a preparar una bienvenida, si tu tienes cosas que hacer, no me opondré, puedes llegar a lo hora que estés libre- ella sono muy nerviosa.

Está bien- Naoki se sorprendió ya que su madre era la primera en decir que tenía que estar presente en cada festividad o reunión.

Al abrir la puerta quedó paralizado por lo que estaba viendo…

Hola Irie Naoki-san es muy repentino pero me quedaré un tiempo en tu casa, lamento las molestias que podría causar- Kotoko dio un saludo formal.

Kotoko-chan pensaba que llegarías más tarde, ven entra, a partir de ahora esta es tu casa- Noriko sujeto su mano y la hizo entrar en la casa.

Naoki no sabía cómo reaccionar ante el suceso porque todo fue repentino, Kotoko está de nuevo en su casa pero el comportamiento de ella no había cambiado.

Como esta tía, vine después de que fui a despedir a mi padre y mis amigos y como mis maletas no tardan en llegar me adelante espero no sea algo repentino- estaba nerviosa mientras se sentaba en unos de los sofás.

Claro que no, ahora estaba preparando una bienvenida para ti- Noriko saltaba de felicidad al tenerla.

Gracias pero…- fue interrumpida.

Se que me vas a decir que no es necesario pero quiero hacerlo, preparé tu habitación, descansa un poco- Kotoko subió las escaleras hasta el final pero alguien la jalo a otra habitación.

Me asusté, por favor no hagas estas sorpresas, Irie-san- ella intentaba safarse de su mano.

Ahora que estas aquí, quiero decirte solo una cosa, como lo dije antes no me voy a rendir contigo, ten en mente esto- Naoki se acercó a centímetros de su rostro.

Irie-san, déjame decirte esto el día en que pasó todo yo cambié y ahora no quiero enamorarme, reconozco que antes era muy ingenua y que tenía muchas expectativas pero se que la realidad es dura y difícil así que no quiero enamorarme ahora- Naoki miro sus ojos llenos de determinación.

Entonces el día en que estés preparada para enamorarte seré yo que ocupe ese lugar- Kotoko se puso tensa.

Pero, las probabilidades es muy baja porque me heriste mucho y yo no estoy dispuesta a que de nuevo suceda- ella estaba arinconada.

Eso lo veremos- Naoki se acercaba poco a poco a su rostro pero ella lo empujó.

Hagamos esto, una competencia quien tiene calificaciones altas, si yo gano no quiero que te acerques a mi.- ella lo desafió.

Como si fuera posible, pero acepto ya que me conviene, si yo gano dame una oportunidad de estar contigo y arreglar las cosas... pero no estás estudiando en otro lado?- Naoki preguntaba.

Si pero estoy en un intercambio y lastimosamente estoy en tu Universidad, Tonan- ella por un momento se arrepintió de haber aceptado la oferta.

No lo sabía pero de todas formas ganaré, así que prepárate- Naoki lo dijo muy confiado.

Eso sí yo lo permito- salió de su habitación para entrar a la suya.

Kotoko nuevamente está en la casa de los Irie, Naoki es retado por Kotoko, la vencerá facilmente como lo dijo?

Fin del capítulo

Habrá un pequeño cambio entre ellos o simplemte quedarán distanciados?

* * *

Próximo capitulo:

Un momento, Kotoko y yo estamos en el primer lugar?- Naoki no podía creerlo.

Ahhh! Me faltó un punto para tener un nota perfecta y ganarle- estaba enojada.

Kotoko quien eres tu?- Naoki miro con asombro.

Te dije, no soy la misma y la próxima ganaré…- se dirigió a su cuarto.

Parece que tengo que hacer esto con más seriedad o sino definitivamente perderé ante ella y no podré decirle aquello.- Naoki lo dijo muy serio.

* * *

Notas: Como están? Ha sido un largo tiempo pero ya estoy aquí, espero que les guste está historia porque lo hago con mucho amor, gracias por sus comentarios y espero que me escriban en los comentarios para saber sis opniones y para tener la inspiración se seguir haciéndolo. Muchas gracias.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Itazura na Kiss no me pertenece

* * *

Capítulo 13

Cuando el día de clases llegó, Kotoko se preparó como siempre lo hacía mientras estudiaba en Estados Unidos, eso quiere decir, que se preparaba muy bien tanto su maquillaje como su ropa, y se le veía muy linda ante los ojos de cualquier chico que se le cruzaba, pero ella, no prestaba atención aquellas miradas de halago, es más, le incomodaba mucho llamar la atención. Mientras se alistaba escucho el sonido de la puerta que alguien tocaba:

Kotoko-chan, cariño, baja a desayunar- la madre de Naoki avisó a Kotoko como siempre lo hacía, es más, había esa chispa que Noriko-san tenía, antes de que Kotoko fuera de la casa.

Ya voy tía- Kotoko abrió la puerta e interrumpió- pero no hace falta que me dé el desayuno como lo hacía antes, yo hubiera podido hacerlo sola.

Kotoko-chan para mí es un placer hacer tu desayuno, así que por favor baja a desayunar con nosotros… por cierto Kotoko-chan has madurado mucho y te veo más hermosa que antes- ella de verdad lo decía con sinceridad.

G-gracias tía, pero no es para tanto, de igual forma sigo siendo la misma persona- ella se sonrojó por el comentario de su tía.

Estoy diciendo la verdad, y quiero que seas tú misma, de igual manera quiero que tomes las decisiones correctas para tu vida y eso incluye no entrometerme, pero que siempre estaré cuidándote- su tía dio una suave sonrisa de madre hacia ella.

Se lo agradezco mucho- ella sintió calidez en su corazón- bueno entonces tía bajemos juntas para desayunar porque siempre hace los mejores desayunos- Kotoko sonrió y bajaron las escaleras.

Buenos días tío, Yuuki… Irie-san- ella borró toda la calidez que tenía hace unos momentos para cambiarlo a una cara seria sin ninguna sonrisa, y si lo hacía era solo para demostrarlo a su tío y a Yuuki pero nunca a Naoki.

Gracias por la comida, discúlpenme me retiro- ella cogió sus platos y las puso en el fregadero para luego lavar las manos y coger sus cosas para ir a la Universidad.

Me estoy yendo- ella abrió y cerró la puerta.

Una de las cosas que cambió alrededor de ella fue que ya no iba caminando como la hacía antes para ir a la Universidad, como ella es hija de una familia prestigiosa, su padre contrató a varios guardaespaldas detrás de ella, y también contrató un chofer para llevarla y recogerla de la universidad a la casa de los Irie o cualquier lugar a la que quisiera ir, sin embargo; ella no quería destacar por ser rica así que le dijo que la llevaran y la dejaran a una cuadra de la universidad para que nadie la viera y su padre aceptó y eso implicaría que Naoki no pudiera estar acompañándola a su casa como antes lo hacía y eso a Naoki lo puso un poco enojado, antes cuando su madre le decía que acompañe a Kotoko a la escuela o cuando regresaban a casa, él siempre se negaba o actuaba de malhumor, ahora que lo piensa hubiera apreciado esos momentos con Kotoko caminando juntos, y ahora era difícil ante esta situación, claro que Naoki no iba caminando hacia la universidad porque tenía el auto de su padre y se iba en él.

Por el momento sé que ella estará aquí y espero que la pueda ver ya que estamos en la misma facultad- manejaba hacia la universidad justo después de que Kotoko salió.

* * *

En la Universidad…

Oye quién es ella, es muy hermosa, es nueva? – los murmuro comenzaron mientras que Kotoko cruzaba por el campus.

Si, es la primera vez que la veo- decía otros estudiantes.

Me parece que la he visto, pero no sé de donde- algunas chicas quedaban admiradas por la belleza de Kotoko, igual para los chicos.

Mmm…ella no salió en un poster de publicidad?- decía la gente.

Ah! Si no me digas que es ella, cuando vi el póster, me quede impactado por lo que vi, pero ahora ella es mucho más bonita en persona- los chicos la veía.

Mierda! En serio que les pasa a estas personas- un Naoki Irie irritado entraba a la universidad.

Kotoko cambió mucho, y las personas se dieron cuenta y más por ese póster, reconozco que al verla en casa estaba hermosa- se dirigió a las clases para no sentirse más irritado.

Mientras Naoki entraba a su salón, miró como Kotoko también entraba a ese salón.

No me digas que también tienes clases aquí, Kotoko- lo dijo con aire de superioridad.

Por desgracia sí, hice lo posible en tener la misma clase en otro salón pero no resultó- estaba enojada porque de verdad quería cambiarse de aula.

Entonces cuento contigo compañera de clases- sonrió Naoki y se sentó.

Haz cuenta que yo no existo y punto final- Kotoko se puso a la defensiva.

Como podría hacer eso, cuando una chica muy linda entra al salón en su primer día de clases?- él se acercó un poco.

Jajaj me haces reir- ella lo ignoró y se sentó en un lugar alejado de él.

Kotoko- ella volteó- no te olvides de nuestra apuesta, aún lo tengo en mente- todos escucharon y se sorprendieron que Naoki hablara en voz alta frente a todos y más para dirigirse a la chica nueva que todos la habían estado observando, pero ella solo se limitó a mirarlo con ojos desafiantes y después avergonzarse de lo que le estaba pasando en su primer día de clases.

Estúpido Naoki Irie, hablarme aun cuando apenas llego, de seguro él es popular y las chicas van a estar acechándome, es lo peor- ella pensó dentro de si misma mientras el profesor ingresaba al salón.

Había pasado muchas cosas durante su primer día, de cómo ella a pesar de que no quería recibir atención de nadie, siempre la miraban y más aún cuando ella respondía todo lo que decía el profesor, estaban muy sorprendidos ya que el único que siempre lo hacía era el más inteligente de su facultad es decir Naoki Irie, pero ahora hay una chica nueva que le está haciendo competencia al chico más popular. Pasaron varios días hasta que Kotoko se acostumbró nuevamente a las clases a pesar de que ya estaba allí con anterioridad pero en otra carrera, tanto los chicos como las chicas la miraban con asombro, por su belleza e inteligencia y más aún porque trataba a todos con amabilidad y no dudaba en dar apoyo a alguien que lo necesitaba, pasando las semanas, se le confesaban muchos chicos pero siempre los rechazaba con respeto y aun así los chicos rechazados no se enojaban con ella, más bien la adoraban aún más, la consideraron una chica bella e inalcanzable, a Naoki no le gustó la idea de que ella sea popular, él estaba celoso de que a todos ella los sonreía con una sonrisa cálida y gentil mientras que a él solo reflejaba el desprecio en su rostro, sabía que era difícil, pero el tenían una ventaja sus notas, él sabía que siempre era el primer lugar en todo así que sería fácil para él… al menos eso creía…

Eh! Imposible hay dos primeros lugares?- Naoki se sorprendió.

N-no puede ser me falto 1 punto para tener una nota perfecta y ganarle- Kotoko estaba al lado de Naoki sin darse cuenta.

No puede ser, desde cuando…- Kotoko lo interrumpió.

Te lo dije, ya no soy esa chica a la que tu conociste hace tiempo- ella miró seriamente a Naoki- pero me llena de coraje que no te haya ganado, es más estamos empatados- ella estaba muy enojada consigo misma.

Kotoko, quien eres tú?- Naoki estaba muy sorprendido por lo que acababa de ver en la tabla de resultados

No pienso decirte nada sobre mi vida- ella se estaba alejando de él- pero ahora como lo has visto, quiero que me dejes en paz por favor- ella caminaba hacia el lado contrario, pasando a Naoki.

No, esto aún se ha acabado- Naoki lo dijo de manera firme.

El trato fue quien de los dos ganaba, pero ninguno ganó, así que esto está anulado- el miró a Kotoko a los ojos decidido.

Ya no quiero este tipo de juegos que arriesga mi carrera, así que este juego terminó- ella suspiraba.

Entonces te perseguiré sin descanso hasta que me escuches- él se estaba poniendo nervioso porque ya no tenía más ideas de retenerla.

Haz lo que quieras pero mi decisión ya lo conoces así que pierdes tu tiempo- y ella se retiró del lugar.

Naoki hizo todo lo posible para hablar con ella pero siempre lo rechazaba o le evitaba porque a pesar de que lo haya dicho con su voz fría su corazón aun latía por él por lo que la ponía nerviosa, sin embargo; hubo una oportunidad para Naoki estar a solas con Kotoko y sería ahí en que posiblemente sería su última oportunidad.

Chicos, cómo están?- el profesor de medicina se dirigió a dos jóvenes.

Bien, profesor pero a qué se debe esta llamada?- Kotoko se sorprendió por la repentina llamada.

Si opino lo mismo- Naoki estaba al lado de Kotoko.

Los llamé a los dos porque son los mejores estudiantes en la facultad de medicina, a pesar de que la señorita Kotoko está aquí por un intercambio, y por eso que quiero darles un proyecto de investigación, pero quiero que trabajen juntos- el profesor se dirigió a ellos.

Eh!- ella se sorprendió y quería negarlo- lo siento profesor pero creo que no es posible- trató de persuadirle.

Quiero que me explique sus razones señorita Kotoko- el profesor la miraba con sorpresa.

Estoy como estudiante de intercambio no cree que debe ser un estudiante que pertenece a esta misma facultad?- ella estaba nerviosa.

No se preocupe, como lo dije antes esto no afecta a que usted sea un estudiante de intercambio, puede estar tranquila, acepta?- ella no tenía otra opción- A-acepto- lo dijo con resignación.

Y usted señor Naoki?- le preguntó al muchacho al lado de la chica.

Por supuesto que acepto, y apuesto a que haremos un proyecto digno- el miró a Kotoko.

* * *

Mientras salían de la sala de profesores…

Y ahora qué hago, tenemos que hacer ese proyecto durante quince días y lo peor con Naoki Irie, esto no puede estar pasando, ya quiero volver donde está papá- caminaba pensativa hasta llegar a la cuadra en la que la recogía su chofer.

Cuando llegó a casa, estaba exhausta y subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto, para cambiarse y tomarse una ducha refrescante, no sabía que es lo que iba a ocurrir pero debía enfrentarlo para realizar el dichoso proyecto, Naoki también acababa de llegar y se metió a su cuarto y tuvo un plan para estar a solas con Kotoko durante quince días. Llamó a su madre en secreto para decirle:

Mamá quiero que me ayudes en algo- él se sentó en el sofá y su madre en frente de este.

Dime, en que te puedo ayudar hijo- ella sorprendida se sentó tomando un té de limón.

Quiero que tú, papá y Yuuki no estén en casa durante quince días, será posible?- ella quedó helada por lo que acabada de decir su hijo.

Que estas tramando hijo- ella sospechaba

Quiero hablar con Kotoko y hasta ahora no he tenido la oportunidad- Naoki miró a su madre

Hijo no quiero que lastimes de nuevo a Kotoko-chan, sé que antes quería que ella fuese para ti pero mira el resultado- ella se puso triste al recordarlo.

Esta vez será diferente, porque ahora soy yo quien quiere luchar por ella- Naoki estaba preocupado por la respuesta de su madre.

Está bien hijo, pero solo está vez, ya no habrá más oportunidades, ten en mente esto… no quiero que la lastimes con tus palabras- ella sonrió a su hijo.

Te lo prometo madre- él sonrió.

* * *

Al día siguiente la madre de Naoki, su esposo y Yuuki no estuvieron en casa, por lo que Kotoko se preocupó mucho, trató de contactarles pero no hubo respuesta hasta que encontró una nota que decía:

 _Kotoko-chan nos fuimos a ver a un familiar que está grave de salud y Yuuki se quedará con un amigo y después se irá de campamento durante 1 semana debido a que no tiene clases. Cuídate mucho nos comunicaremos pronto._

Ella se puso tensa porque sabía que los únicos que quedaban eran ella y Naoki, y lo peor tenían que hacer ese proyecto juntos en casa por mucho tiempo, se decía así misma porque tenía tan mala suerte. Mientras pasaban dos días haciendo el proyecto, Kotoko y Naoki no entablaban conversaciones a menos que sea solo del proyecto, sin embargo poco a poco mientras descansaban por 5 minutos ellos platicaban de cosas triviales, pero Kotoko no bajaba la guardia y así los días pasaban poco a poco hasta que:

Ouch!- Kotoko dio un quejido de dolor.

Estas bien?- Naoki la ayudó a levantarse.

Si estoy bien, solo que me tropecé y mi tobillo me duele- ella se quejaba de dolor.

Vamos a ponerte algo de hielo- Naoki bajó la escaleras y subió de nuevo para entrar a su cuarto donde había dejado a Kotoko. Hubo un silencio incómodo pero Naoki sabía que ya quedaban pocos días para que se acabaran los quince días.

Kotoko- estaba poniéndole una venda en su pie.

Quiero que me escuches solo por cinco minutos- el miraba sus ojos.

Irie-san por favor ya hablamos de esto, no quiero escucharte, mejor me voy- Kotoko estuvo rodeada de los brazos de Naoki.

I-rie-san suélteme- ella se sonrojó.

Por favor no quiero que te vayas, quiero decirte algo- él la abrazó gentilmente pero no la dejó que se escapara.

Irie-san, no quiero que me lastimes de nuevo- ella comenzó a derramar lágrimas y eso a Naoki le rompió el corazón…

Solo escúchame- ella quedó callada para escucharle.

Cuando aún no te conocía, era un chico frío y sin objetivos, todo me parecía problemático pero cuando tu llegaste, mi vida cambió y dio un giro, es cierto que te traté mal, te humillé frente a tu padre y a otras personas, la verdad fue que a pesar de que me diste todo tu amor, yo no lo supe apreciar y más bien te hice mucho daño cuando me comprometí con Sahoko mientras me burlaba de tu sufrimiento, fue el peor error de mi vida, porque te perdí, anulé el compromiso con Sahoko porque no quería a nadie más que tú, me di cuenta muy tarde que te quería a ti y a nadie más, mi pecho comenzó a doler cuando me ignorabas y no me dirigías la palabra, esos momentos están aún en mi mente, finalmente me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de ti, no quería que otros chicos se te acercarán, por primera vez me sentí celoso de alguien y cuando quería decirte lo que sentía por ti, ese día tu desapareciste por completo, te busqué por todos lados pero no te encontré, sabía que me lo merecía por todo lo que te hice, pero ahora quiero decirte…Mi nombre es Naoki Irie, estudiante de medicina, quiero decirte que te amo, no quiero perderte, perdón por todo lo que te hice, quiero que me ames.- Naoki lo dijo todo con una voz firme.

Naoki Irie-san muchas gracias por tus sentimientos, me alegran mucho pero yo no puedo amar, sé que te arrepentiste y te perdono pero el sentimiento de amor gentil fue desapareciendo mientras me destrozabas, ya no sé qué pensar o que hacer- ella lo dijo llorando.

Solo quiero que me des una oportunidad- el soltó el abrazo para verla y convencerla.

Yo… no lo sé- ella cubrió su rostro lloroso.

Por favor- Naoki se acercó a ella poco a poco hasta que le dio un tierno beso a lo que Kotoko se sorprendió.

E-eso es injusto- ella se sonrojó.

Todas mis ideas se están acabando, esto es lo único que me queda- él sonaba muy triste porque temía no poder convencerla.

Irie-kun, yo…-Kotoko habló muy tímida y Naoki se sorprendió porque dijo su nombre como siempre lo sabía hacer.

Traté de olvidarte pero no lo conseguí, aún me duele, pero yo c-creo que aún me gustas- ella sonó muy tímida.

Yo quiero atesorarte, así que trataré de que me digas "te quiero" correctamente- Naoki la miró y ella se sonrojó más para luego levantarse y correr hacia su habitación a pesar de que su tobillo estuviera herido.

Fin Capítulo.

Kotoko quiere aún a Naoki pero tiene mucho miedo… Logrará Naoki conseguir que le diga "te quiero"?

* * *

Notas: Holaaaa!Feliz Año nuevo 2019 espero que hayan pasado de lo mejor en estas fiestas que todos sus objetivos se cumplan. La verdad estaba muy atareada durante el mes de noviembre y diciembre así que al fin estoy libre (por el momento… nuevo semestre se acerca) no quería que en esta historia le diera tanta lata sobre la relación entre Naoki y Kotoko así que este fue el resultado y por supuesto ya casi se acerca el final de este primer fanfic y me siento muy orgullosa de esto, a decir verdad creí que no iba a llegar a los 10 capítulos pero creo que de verdad estuve inspirada y también por sus comentarios. Disfrútenlo mucho y que sea de su agrado. Lamento las faltas de ortografía, a veces no las veo. Pd: Estaba pensando en realizar otro fanfic de itazura na Kiss, ambientado en otras situaciones, que opinan?, quieren que lo haga, escriban en los comentarios, muchos besos y de nuevo FELIZ AÑO a todos ustedes que leen este fanfic.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Itazura na Kiss no me pertenece.

* * *

Capítulo 14

Ella no podía dormir por todo lo que había ocurrido, durante todo este tiempo habían pasado muchas cosas que aún ella no entendía, estaba confundida entre ser amada por el chico que le gustaba desde que ingresó al instituto y por el miedo de que todo esto sería una trampa para que ella salga más herida de lo que ya estaba, su vida cambió por completo al enterarse de quien era ella en realidad, todo era un lío dentro de su cabeza, quería seguir estudiando para ser una doctora, eso lo tenía muy claro, pero ahora ella estaba en un dilema…

Irie Naoki porque haces esto?- ella lo dijo en sus pensamientos.

Al día siguiente Kotoko salió muy apresurada de la casa de los Irie, porque no quería encontrarse con Naoki, quería evitarlo a toda costa, cuando lo veía ella trataba de esconderse en cualquier lugar para no ser vista, para su desgracia sus clases eran las mismas así que ella no podía evitarlo completamente

Kotoko, tengo que decirte algo sobre el proyecto- él quería hablar con ella a toda costa y se le ocurrió este plan – por favor acompáñame a la cafetería.

E-esta bien, vamos- a pesar de que no quería ella acepto porque ese proyecto era importante.

Cuando se reunieron hablaron sobre el proyecto, porque a pesar de sus diferencias, ellos sabían que tenían que ser un trabajo aceptable, y luego de varias horas revisaron sobre los últimos toques del trabajo y terminaron finalmente.

No puede ser, me queda un día estar a solas con ella, se me acaba el tiempo- Naoki estaba preocupado ya que sus planes no habían sido satisfactorios- y ahora qué hago?

Irie-san? Si ya acabamos, me retiro, tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos- ella salió de la cafetería dejándolo solo.

Mientras Naoki veía como Kotoko le daba la espalda, él sintió que ya no podía hacer nada para reconquistarla, la había perdido, y con resignación el caminaba sin rumbo por las calles mientras que la lluvia se acercaba lentamente a la ciudad. Caminó y caminó hasta llegar al parque donde Yuuki le había dicho que ella había llorado por su culpa, por el error que cometió, nunca sintió tanto dolor en su vida, perder a alguien por culpa de su propio orgullo.

Jajjaja que gracioso, la verdad para mí es difícil soportarlo, me imagino que para Kotoko debió de ser más duro, y ahora yo estoy en el lugar de ella, siento que me fuera a morir, esto es el dolor de amar a alguien, mi corazón no lo aguanta- por primera vez Naoki, en el mismo lugar que Kotoko lloró por él, gritó tanto pero la lluvia no dejó que su voz sea más fuerte.

Amor mío, te dejaré libre, para que busques la felicidad, como quisiera que tú me eligieras, sin embargo; estaré feliz si eliges a otra persona que te ame y te de alegría, respetaré tu decisión y solo te veré a lo lejos, estoy seguro que no encontraré a nadie como tu pero intentaré ser feliz como tú lo estarás- se decía aún bajo la lluvia…

Mientras tanto Kotoko se encontraba en la casa contenta porque su padre y sus amigos la habían llamado y también porque Alex le dio una noticia que la alegró.

Eh? Así que ya tienes a alguien especial, me alegro mucho por ti, Alex- ella sostenía el teléfono.

Si es alguien muy especial para mí, cuando volví a la universidad me encontré con ella y sucedieron varias cosas- Alex sonaba muy contento.

Jejejje me tienes que contar esa historia cuando nos encontremos y parece que tú fuiste el primero en ser feliz, te felicito, acepto mi derrota- Kotoko lo dijo muy contenta pero a la vez un poco celosa por la felicidad de Alex.

Gracias, pero yo también quiero que seas feliz, así que quiero darte un consejo como tu mejor amigo, sea la persona que sea, si tú piensas todavíaen él, es porque aún estas enamorada de esa persona y no lo quieres olvidar- ella se sorprendió por lo que Alex le dijo.

Q-que tratas de decir?- ella sonó muy nerviosa.

Kotoko eres muy inteligente pero para estas cosas a veces eres un poco despistada, lo que trato de decirte es que, si tú piensas en esa persona, te pones nerviosa o si tu corazón palpita, es porque aún lo quieres, tal vez porque estas herida no lo notes pero también por esas indecisiones tu puedes perder ese amor, y ya sabes a quien me refiero, por cierto esa persona de verdad te ama, veo su desesperación y angustia- ella se sonrojó porque sabía a quién se refería.

B-bueno lo tomaré en cuenta gracias- colgó el teléfono y se fue a su cuarto.

Kotoko estaba en blanco porque todo lo que dijo Alex era cierto, si de verdad ella se había olvidado de su amor a pesar de que ella perdió sus recuerdos, no se sentiría de esa manera, no le habría importado y lo rechazaría de frente cuantas veces sea necesario y no estar huyendo de la manera en que lo hacía, ella se dio cuenta de eso…

Y-yo amo a I-Irie-kun- ella murmuró- pero que pasará si de nuevo sucede la misma historia? No, seré valiente y hablaré con él como es debido y así podré obtener una respuesta…No tengo que huir…

Mientras tanto Naoki caminaba a su casa todo empapado, sin importarle las personas que lo miraban, pero de pronto, el cruzó el camino hacia el otro lado sin darse cuenta que un coche se dirigía hacia él y lo golpeó dejándolo semi-inconsciente y sangrando su cabeza.

KYAAA, hay una persona atropellada, llamen a una ambulancia rápido!- una persona se dirigió donde se encontraba él.

Para Naoki no sabía lo que estaba pasando, todo a su alrededor pasa muy rápido pero lo único que él deseaba era ver a Kotoko.

Kotoko, de verdad te amo, sé feliz…- y después el cerró sus ojos…

Fin Capítulo

¿Qué pasará con Naoki?

* * *

Notas: Yeeey, hola ha sido un mes, pero volví, con esta historia, espero que les guste y como siempre lo digo mil disculpas por las faltas ortográficas, y que esperan que pasará?. Una tragedia o un final feliz? Jejeje espérenlo porque ya falta poquito para el desenlace. Volveré cuando menos se lo imagina. Saludos.


End file.
